Stay With Me
by ForeverFallen304
Summary: Cloud's lost everyone who's ever given his life worth... There was nothing left, and he was becoming one with that. Until an angel with black wings appeared before him, to prove his life had worth. LeonxCloud AU
1. Chapter 1: Times Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Square Enix.

This story came from another dream I had: In it Cloud was at an outside barbeque and his phone started to ring and he answered it. It was Leon… and he said to Cloud, "Are you ready to fulfill the promise…?" and at the moment I was like 'say yes Cloud!' …cuz I thought what the promise meant had to be good… but then…Cloud didn't say anything and got really sad… my dream then showed me that Leon was Cloud's guardian angel and the promise they made…was when Leon came home Cloud had to let him go, so he could go back to heaven, because if he didn't…he'd become a fallen angel…

Well I hope you enjoy!

Note: when you see **- **around dialog like this: **-**_**"blah blah"-**_it's the person on the phone and this: _**"blah blah"**_is dialog from the past (This only goes for this chapter)

* * *

_Fools Gold: When you thought you had found something precious all this time…and it turns out to be fools gold; it looks the same but you realize, it's not…but you love it just as much as you would if it was real so…It doesn't really matter that it's fake, not to you. You love it still. For its still precious, it's still beautiful, and most importantly…it's yours, even if it's worthless…I guess that's what makes you the fool… and it…Fool's Gold…_

Stay With Me

Chapter 1: Times Up

Cloud sat in the late night bar 'Fools' Gold', alone. It wasn't late yet, not really, only about one, Cloud knew it wouldn't be till dawn though that he would be leaving this place.

_Leon will be upset with me_, Cloud thought with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

_What does it matter though, _Cloud thought sadly, _he's going to leave me either way…_

Cloud thought back to close to a week ago, the last time he spoke to Leon in person, and the first time he found out there was a limit on their time together, and _that _time was running out:

_Cloud walked down the hall of his small apartment, to the bedroom he now shared with the man he knew as Leon. To anyone else, he would appear to be just another unearthly beautiful person with a slight imperfection, but to Cloud…Cloud knew just how rare and precious this _person_, bound to _him_, really was…_

_But when he found the said man packing, Cloud's stomach dropped , and his heart sank as he asked, "What are you doing?"_

_"Well, I need to take care of this body, don't I? Can't really do that without cloths." Returned the man, never turning from the task at hand._

_"You know that's not what I meant." the blond replied; desperately trying to hide the fear in his voice with anger, "Where are you going?" _

_Leon stopped and turned his head in Cloud's direction; he wasn't staring at him so much as through him, then after a moment he closed his eye's and turned from Cloud, and back to his luggage. After zipping it up he replied simply, "Europe."_

_Leon set the suitcase onto the floor and then turned and sat casually on the bed; he leaned back on his hands for support, his legs parted slightly, and he looked back to Cloud, a neutral expression coloring his face. _

_He couldn't breathe…_

"Cloud, here's your drink."

Cloud look up from his hands quickly, startled from being pulled from his memories, and noticed the familiar dirty blonde bartender setting down his drink in front of him. He mumbled a thanks, closing his hands around the tiny glass, fading from this place…

_"I don't understand…" _

He recalled himself saying at the time, barely audible...

He remembered Leon had sighed before responding…

_"I guess there are some things I've neglected to tell you…" He began saying, Cloud had long since fallen silent…_

_"Though, there really wasn't much point in telling you until now…"_

The bell attached to the front door of the bar chimed, another customer. It was barely accountable for background noise to Cloud; he didn't turn, didn't move, his hands stayed closed around the shot glass, his mind elsewhere…

_"No point because, well, first off, you were my first task to take care of: _

_Task 1: Cloud Strife - return one's will to live by all means…"_

_"…And the other?"_

_"What?" Leon looked up to Cloud confused_

_"Your other task, who…or what is it?"_

_"That…" Leon said closing his eyes, "I can't tell you…"_

Cloud lifted the glass and allowed the substance it held to touch his lips.

…_Peppermint…it's tastes like _him_… _tears welled in Cloud's eyes, _It reminds me of him…_

_"but I want you to promise me something, Cloud."_

Cloud closed his eyes tightly, to get closer to the memory, and further from his pain…

_"While I'm gone, I want you to live on your own two feet. Live for yourself, and no one else… At the very least try to let me go. You no longer need me, Cloud, I can see that, but you don't. I need you to see that too…"_

Cloud downed the drink, hissing slightly as it burned its way down his throat.

_Bzzzt - bzzzt_

Cloud felt his phone vibrating from within his coat pocket, he shifted slightly and reached for it…

_"And when I come back I want you to promise…"_

Cloud looked at the caller ID…it was Leon…

_"Promise me you'll let me go. I want you to promise me you'll break me from this bond, and let me go."_

Cloud opened the phone and placed it gently to his ear, he hesitated. "…Hello?"

_"Please, Cloud…"_

_-_-"_Hey…are you ready to fulfill your promise?_"-_-_

"…"

_"Don't make me fallen…" _

_-oOo-_

_Cloud closed his eyes tightly, to get closer to the memory, and further from his pain…_

Though it seemed pointless…both the memory and his present brought him pain…but differently…

In the memory, Leon may have broken his heart with his words, but now…he was sitting here…

Waiting for the man he loved to come back…only to leave him again…and this time…he wouldn't be coming back…

* * *

Well? Whatcha think?

Is anyone confused:( If so tell me and I'll give you more details about the story.

In The Next Chapter: We go back to the day Leon and Cloud first met...at Aerith's funeral...

From the next chapter and on we'll start at the beginning and will end back here...at the end... What will happen? Who knows!

Please review and let me know if you like and if I should continue :)


	2. Chapter 2: When All Is Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Square Enix.

Kay chap two is finally up, sorry for the wait

Thanks for the reviews:

-AcerbusLuna, Leon and Cloud's Kitty, Tobi-Uchiha, and Meru Makai

And special thanks to AcerbusLuna for editing this chapter and helping me finish putting together the storyline

Enjoy!

* * *

_What do you do when you've lost everything..?_

Break Me From This Bond/Stay With Me

Chapter 2: When All Is Lost

A blanket of dark grey clouds covered every inch of the sky. Not even the sun shown through, not that Cloud had expected it to, especially with the light rain that was falling and had been for the past week. Cloud tried to remember the last time he had seen the actual clear blue sky…it was the last day he had seen his friend…alive…

Cloud closed his eyes tightly and lowered his face from the sky. He didn't care if the rain was too light to mask his tears. He could have cared less about those who heard his cries of pain as he sobbed.

He had just lost _his_ best friend, the _last_ person he trusted, the _one_ person who could convince him, on some level, that his life still had worth, the _only_ person who could get him to smile…to smile after he lost Zack. Yes, Zack was dead, gone forever…like his beautiful mother…and the father, he was too young to remember…

Now here he stood at yet another funeral. Aerith…she was gone…she wasn't coming back…

Never again would she show up to his place unannounced, smiling… Never again would she talk to him, console him.. Never again would she hold him from behind in love and comfort… Never again…would he be alright…

Cloud was pulled from his thoughts and tears when a hand touched his arm. He jumped slightly, surprised from the contact, and blinked away tears, that wouldn't stop coming, as he turned to his side to find Yuffie staring up at him. Her eyes were filled with worry and sorrow, they were also slightly red from tears of her own. After a moment of eye contact Yuffie turned her head toward the direction of the burial plot, signaling to Cloud it was his turn to place a rose onto the coffin.

Cloud followed her eyes and nodded slightly as he stepped forward. He stood there, with rose in hand, and eyes on the now closed casket… Memories of yesterday's wake rang loudly in his mind as images of the seeming peaceful-sleeping girl filled his mind… But she wasn't asleep, she wasn't even there! Just her shell…her lifeless, unmoving shell, and that was all. Cloud had felt so empty when he had realized this, as though he himself was an empty vessel. Trapped on this side, unable to crossover and be with the ones he loved…

Cloud placed the rose onto the casket with the others, solemnly. He hesitated after he pulled his hand away. There was something on the stem of his rose, something red…

Cloud turned his head slightly as he looked to examine his palm. Yep, it was his blood.

_Thorns must have broken the skin…_ he thought without care. Cloud looked back to the casket…

_You left me all alone, you know… _Cloud thought, as tears welled in his eyes

_I'm all alone now, I have nothing left! …nothing that matters…nothing worth living for…_

He turned his face away and mumbled, _"No worth in living…"_

Cloud suddenly turned to face the coffin, eyes flaring

_**Why!?** Why did you go?! Where did you go?! Why didn't you stay with me?! You know I hate being alone! I cant stand being alone… Why?!…Why didn't you take me with you…_

Just then something broke in Cloud. What it was, he didn't know. He just went numb… pain and sorrow left him and resolve flooded through him.

He moved closer and touched the casket.

_If I have nothing left, no hope, no happiness, none of you… If I hate being alone… Why should I stay here? …I wanna be with you guys…_

a sad smile touched his lips

_I want to see Zack again, and I want to see you…and my mother…maybe I'll even be able to meet my father…_

Cloud shook his head a little, _It's silly I know but…I can have hopes even in death, cant I?_

Cloud straightened

_See you soon, Aerith. Say 'hi' to the others for me, kay?_

Then, when he moved to return to his seat, something in the distance caught his eye. Cloud turned and notice a stranger dressed in funeral attire, to the far right of the ceremony, he stood by the cars, shadowed out, under a tree.

Cloud stared at the man for a moment, trying to understand what he was doing here. He didn't appear to be here for the funeral or anyone else for that matter. Cloud couldn't understand why this man was just staring at the ceremony…No, Cloud could not see the man's eyes but he could feel them, he could feel them on _him_, and Cloud did not like that. Cloud _did not _like this man, not one bit, and he wanted him _gone_.

Cloud walked off in the direction of the stranger, in a determined stance.

Cloud did not want this man here. He did not want him near him.

Cloud couldn't explain it but he felt like this man was going to take something away from him, something he wanted, something he desired, and he would _not _let him take it from him, he wouldn't let him.

Within no time at all Cloud was in front of the unwelcome guest. Before he spoke, he took in the man's profile: He was his height, if not taller, tan skin, dark brown hair that just passed his shoulders, his cloths fit loosely --too loosely, as though he had borrowed cloths twice his size, and on his face there was a long scar that passed just between his cold grey-blue eyes that never left his.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Cloud questioned the man, angrily.

The man maintained his cold-hard gaze and replied, "_Cloud Strife_…"

Cloud's eyes widened slightly, how did he know his name?

"I was sent here to return something to you."

Cloud raised an eyebrow as he cocked his head, "_Return something_?"

The man closed his eyes as he nodded in confirmation, and then reopened them to continue locking eyes.

"Well, what is it?" Cloud asked slightly irritated.

"Your_ will_…"

Cloud looked at the man uneasily, "My _will_? My will for _what_?"

"Your_ will…_to _live_…"

* * *

Well? You guys like?

Sorry it was cut kind of short, i cut it off there because the moods going to switch from angst to _more_ angry and sarcastic, i thought it might kill the sorrow in this chap if i kept going soo...i stopped

Next Chapter: The strange brunet man revels his identity as Cloud still needs convincing...

xD sorry not much info there but i don wanna spoil anything and i really dont know what much else is going to happen yet. So take care all, see you next chapter!

And please review, I appreciate it


	3. Chapter 3: The Sent Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Square Enix.

Thanks for the reviews! : Leon and Cloud's Kitty, AcerbusLuna, Giseisha, PuRE'Curse, and fufuberrysoda

And a BIG thanks to my editor AcerbusLuna, love you ;D

Really, really sorry for the long wait. I've been totally busy with school work so i haven't had much time for my stories. This has been the only story chapter I have been able to finish, mostly because I knew what I wanted for it and how to put it but yeah I'm ranting xD sorry.

Well I hope you'll enjoy this chapter a bit more entertaining than sad soo, yeah, here ya go!

* * *

Break Me From This Bond/Stay With Me

Chapter 3: The Sent Angel

"_Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Cloud questioned the man, angrily._

"Cloud Strife_…I was sent here to return something to you."_

"Return something_?"_

"_Your _will_…to_ live_…"_

-oOo-

Cloud stared at the man anxiously; yep he was totally freaking him out.

"Get lost." Cloud ordered the man, but knowing the man most likely wouldn't go, Cloud turned to go himself. He didn't want to be near this man…

"No…" Cloud felt the man grab him by the wrist, "You're coming with me."

Cloud turned and went to hit the man, "Let go of me!"

The man caught Cloud's fist with his free hand and twisted it behind Cloud's back while pulling Cloud to him. "Stop being difficult, or you're just going to get hurt."

Cloud growled in pain as he looked up at the brunet, he was flush against the other man's body, trapped; he couldn't break his hold on him. Cloud tried to struggle anyways, the man pulled on his twisted arm, Cloud yelped in pain.

"What did I just say?"

"What do you want!?"

The man lowered his voice to a growl, "I want you to _shut up_ and stop drawing attention to yourself! I'm not going to hurt you- "You already have!" "_Shut up!_"

"Cloud?"

Cloud turned his head as much as his position would allow, and found Yuffie staring between him and the brunet. "Are…you alright? Should I…Is there a problem here?" she asked Cloud nervously, as she kept glancing to the brunet.

The man lowered his voice further and moved closer to Cloud's ear, "_Just give me five minutes to explain._"

"_Why should I even give you one?_" Cloud whispered back angrily

The man was silent for a moment and then replied,

"_Because if you don't…_" he pressed his lips to Cloud's ear, "_you'll be the death of your only remaining friends…_"

Cloud went still as the brunet pulled away to lock eyes with the blonde.

_Is he serious…? _

Cloud thought uneasily as he franticly searched those cold eyes for the answer.

"Cloud?" Yuffie called to him again, more apprehensively this time.

The brunet released his hold on the blonde, and Cloud turn his body half away from him to face Yuffie, he feigned a smile and replied, "No, no um…I'm fine I was…just…" his face fell as he turned to the brunet for help. The man was observing Yuffie but when he noticed the blonde's stare he shifted so his gaze fell upon him. _It's strange_, Cloud thought as stared into the man's eyes. He didn't find this man to be threatening, not at all. Though he felt this man was going to prevent something Cloud didn't want to stop, he didn't feel threatened, or scared…strangely enough the man made him feel …safe…safe in a way he… couldn't explain…

"He… This is my friend…" Cloud said turning to Yuffie.

Yuffie looked confused, "Your…_friend?_"

Cloud blinked a few times before replying, "Uh, yeah."

Yuffie raise an eyebrow and shifted slightly, placing a hand on her hip, titling her head, looking at Cloud skeptically, "Really now?"

"Yes…"

"Then what's his name?"

"Uh…" _Shoot, shoot, shoot_-

"Leon." answered the brunet from behind him.

"Leon? Alright then…" Yuffie said, moving her hand from her hip to her chin, "Then how did you two get to know each other? How and where did you meet? And how come you've never said anything about him Cloud!?"

Cloud flinched involuntarily at the rise in Yuffie's voice, and he attempted to reply, even though he had no idea _what_ to say for lack of imagination, "I…he…we…"

"We're lovers."

Both heads turned to the brunet, known now as Leon. Both pairs of eyes went wide in disbelief and both mouths dropped open wide.

_He didn't…no, he didn't just…_

"He didn't tell you because he was afraid you wouldn't accept a relationship so soon after…so soon after his other lover had passed."

_He did! And he's not going to stop either! _

Cloud began to frantically give Leon hand gestures to try and signal him to stop.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! --_

"No Cloud, it's time to let your friends know about us. I'm tired of hiding it and I know you are too."

All Cloud could do was gap at Leon.

_I-I…I'm going to kill him, right here, right now, I'm going to beat this man into the ground…_

"Cloud!"

Cloud brought his thoughts away from different scenarios of murdering the brunet and turned to face a surprised and half gaping Yuffie.

"Is that true?"

Cloud looked between Leon and Yuffie, _Yep…I guess this is the story we're sticking with…_

Cloud sighed, "Yeah…I guess…"

Yuffie tilted her head, "You _guess_?"

"He's ashamed of me…"

Both turned to Leon. Cloud was glaring, _No, I just want to kill you…._

"Cloud, I don't believe you."

Cloud turned to her, "Huh-What-Why not?"

"Well, first off, you answered me with 'I guess' and second… Who could be ashamed of such a beautiful man?!" Yuffie exclaimed gesturing her arms out to Leon.

Cloud flinched again and sighed, "Well, I really don't care what you think. Now…we need to get going…"

Cloud turned and Yuffie ran in front of him, holding her arms out to stop him, "No Cloud. I'm letting you leave with this man, unless I have proof he's your boyfriend."

Cloud rolled his eyes as he replied, "What do you want? Photographic evidence?"

"No, no. I'm not gunna ask _that_ much. Just one simple gesture of love is all."

"Eh?" Cloud asked, looking to her from the corner of his eye.

Yuffie gripped her arms behind her back, as she rocked on her heels, and a smirk grew on her lips, "Kiss him."

Cloud blinked as his eyes widened in disbelief, before he abruptly dropped his head submission. _Of course one of my few remaining friends is a major yaoi fan…_

Cloud lifted his head slightly, "So what're you going to do if I refuse and leave anyways?"

"…Call the cops."

"…You can't be serious." Cloud said placing a hand to his head in annoyance.

"Serious as a heart attack, Cloud. Now…" Yuffie pulled out her cell and dialed the number, then held it so Cloud could see but it was still out of his reach. "Do it, or as soon as I press call I'll have the police on the phone and I'll have your sexy friend here arrested."

Cloud glared at her, "Fine!" Then he turned and grabbed Leon roughly by the back of his neck and pulled him down into a chased kiss. Leon's eyes had widened initially but went back to normal as their lips made contact. A neutral expression colored Leon's face during the kiss as he watched Cloud's tensely closed eyes.

An undesired thought crossed Cloud's mind when he initiated the kiss, which caused the kiss to last longer than he intended it to: _…his lips are soft…_

Cloud pulled away from Leon, not even allowing a single glace at him and turned to face Yuffie, "There, can we go now?"

"Nooo, that was a sucky kiss. Give him some tongue action!"

Cloud just started at Yuffie in astonishment before recovering and turning to Leon, "Do you even have a car?"

Leon looked to Cloud for a moment before turning his head, shrugging, "Sort of…"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "_Sort of_, what the heck does that mean?"

Leon turned and walked over to the funeral coach park near by. Cloud recognized this coach as being the one used to carry Aerith's casket. Cloud frowned slightly and followed Leon over. Leon got in and Cloud leaned into the open window.

"…Did you steal this?"

Leon placed a finger to his own lips and then used the same to point over to the passengers seat, "Get in."

"CLOUD WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

Cloud shivered uncomfortably and hurried over and got into the car. Buckling Cloud asked again, "Did you?!"

Leon turned to Cloud, but before he could reply rustling was herd in the back, along with, "Mmm! Mmmm!"

They both turned to find a chubby middle-aged man in only a wife beater and white cotton boxers covered with red hearts, hogtied and gagged, in the back seat.

Cloud turned from the man to Leon, "What the hell?!" gesturing with his arms to the poor man tied up in the back.

Leon turned to Cloud, with his ever-unchanging neutral expression, "What?"

"_What_!? What the hell-…err, L…_Leon…_?"

Leon raised an eyebrow to Cloud in response to pause and to the uncertain way he pronounced his name.

Cloud shook off his own uncertainty of the brunet's name and continued,

"Anyhow…What the hells-a-matter with you!? Did you tie up this guy and…" Cloud stopped and looked the brunet up and down, noticing how the cloths were still just a little too wide for the man, "And…steal his clothes? What are you, some kind of serial-stalking-hobo? What did he ever do to you!? For the matter…what the hell did I do!? Why are you stalking me? What do you want? Why did you attack the poor hogtied man in the back? What are you some kind of nudist who wanted to come back to society and attacked the first guy you saw for clothes cause you burned all yours? And what would you want with me? I'm not going to help you, you Freak!"

Leon cut him off there, by holding up a hand to silence Cloud, and began to speak, "Alright, shut up and listen. First off: I am not a nudist or a...whatever else you called me. Second: Who cares about that guy?" Leon said gesturing to the hogtied-and-gagged man in the back, with his thumb, "Yes I stole his clothes, big deal, I needed cloths and its not like you know him _or _really care. And third: if you really want to know why I was _sent_ to you, you'll shut up and give me your address so that we can have somewhere _private_ to talk. And then I'll tell you everything. Deal?"

Cloud stared at Leon for a moment before settling back down in his seat. After a moment of silence passed Cloud replied softly, "12 Radiant Drive…"

A ghost of a smile touched the brunet's lips and he turned from Cloud to start the car.

-oOo-

They pulled up alongside a tall brick apartment building, which was closely netted within the city.

"This the place?" the brunet asked, shutting off the ignition, and turning to Cloud.

Cloud continued to stare out the window at the cold, lonely building that was his home, his cage, and the only place left for him to go…

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Yeah…this is it."

They exited the car and as Leon moved by the blonde to go into the building. Cloud caught him by arm as he passed, stopping him. "Wait."

Leon turned to him, "What?"

Cloud gave him an incredulous look before replying, "'_What?_' What about the funeral couch driver? You're just going to _leave_ him there? Tied up, in his _underwear_, in the backseat of his _work vehicle_?"

The brunet's cold eyes moved from Cloud to the said vehicle, "Oh…right."

Leon moved passed Cloud to the vehicle, and Cloud released him as he went.

Leon opened the door to the back of the coach to where alleged man was promptly kicking at the far end window, trying desperately to either escape or get help. Both seeming rather futile at this point; for one, Leon was here to free him and second, even if he weren't, no one would come around to free the man, the blonde lived in a more calm area of the medium populated city not to mention the light drizzle from above that would prove to become worse as the day wore on, would keep any other bystanders inside. In short, it was a shitty day and not a soul would be found wandering these streets in this weather to help some guy trapped in a funeral coach of all places. Yes, what this man was attempting was rather hopeless.

"Hey." Leon called to the man in his low neutral voice. The man jumped at the sound and slowly turned to see to whom the voice belonged. At his first glance of the once naked man that had attacked him earlier, his eyes widened and he began to panic.

Leon sighed touching his forehead lightly with one hand out of annoyance. Then he looked back to the panicking man, "Hey! Shut the hell up!"

The man froze looking to Leon with terror filled eyes. Leon gave the man an annoyed look and then rolled his eyes as he responded, "Oh don't give me that look. Now… I'm going to cut you loose, and you will **not** inform the police or anyone else, for the matter, what happened… Got it?!"

The man jumped and jerked his head quickly to nod his response.

Cloud sighed, "Be reasonable Leon. You probably already have this guy's job in jeopardy, don't make it seem like he was messing around."

Leon leaned back out of the door a bit to turn to Cloud, "Eh?"

Cloud sighed again and titled his head as he looked back to Leon, "Ohh C'mon Leon! Don't tell me it won't look bad if this guy show back up to work with no explanation for disappearing from the funeral for over half an hour."  
"Fine…" Leon grumbled, turning back to the petrified man. "Look, you can use the same story if you want but don't you dare give an _anyone _my description or name or I _will_ kill you."

The man's eyes widened. Sighing, Cloud just shook his head.

_What an idiot…_

Leon went into the back and began to untie the fidgeting man as quickly as he could. Dropping the final rope to the side, he tore the tape from the man's face.

"Ow!" the man yelped touching his face were it had begun to burn from the removal of the tape.

"Sorry." Leon responded to the man with no feeling, discarding the tape to the floor.

"Now look," Leon said as he turned back to the man, "the keys are still in the ignition and you're free to go. I'm sorry, but I wont be returning these cloths for I have none…"

Leon paused for a moment, then moved to remove the over coat. "Here." Leon said handing the coat back to the shaken man, "You can have this back…" Leon waited while the man put his coat back on before moving back to exit the car, but paused before he shut the door and leaned back in, "Sorry for the trouble."

Leon shut the door and turned to Cloud, "Feel better?" he half asked, turning to go into the building.

"What? Me feel better? You shouldn't have done it in the first place!" Cloud called to Leon, running to the building after him.

-oOo-

Cloud pulled his apartment door shut behind him and looked up to converse with Leon. But before he could even utter a word, Leon had pinned him by the shoulders to the door he had shut only a moment ago. Leaning in close, his eyes were locked with Cloud's as he asked, "So you want to know why I'm here? What I meant when I said 'I was _sent_ here to return your _will to live'_?"

Cloud watched the swirling grey/blue color of the eyes staring straight into his…  
"_What_…oh. Yeah, tell me."

Leon watched Cloud a moment longer then he closed his eyes. In a flash, black wings protruded out from behind Leon. Cloud gasped from the site. The wings twitched slightly and then stretched their full length (that Cloud assumed to be over 10 feet) before returning to a resting position on its master's back.

"I…"

Cloud's attention moved back to Leon at the sound of his voice.

He didn't look well. He was pale and sweating slightly as he tried to catch his breath. The wings seemed to be putting a lot of strain on him.

"I…am a _sent angel_…I was sent to you…to save your life, for you have lost your will to live after losing so many of your loved ones…" Leon paused, lowering his head, breathing deeply, appearing to try and catch his breath.

"Sent…by who?" Cloud asked after a moment.

Leon lifted his sweat stained face to Cloud and replied, "By a higher being…perhaps you would call it a God…"

Cloud paused for a moment scrunching his face, "So, what? Is God creating some sort of suicidal hot line?"

Leon looked astounded at Cloud for a moment before placing a hand to his head in exasperation and replying, "No, you idiot. They're trying to give you a second chance."

"But, wait…" just as Cloud was gathering more questions to ask, he noticed Leon falter and fall to the ground. "Leon!"

Cloud attempted to catch the brunet but only succeeded in falling with him.

"Oww…" Cloud said rubbing his head, which he had hit against the doorframe as he fell. He looked down to find Leon collapsed in his lap. Cloud looked at him thoughtfully,

"A 'sent angel', huh?" Cloud stated, lightly brushing a few hairs out of Leon's face, "What the hell does _that_ mean? …How do you plan on saving me?"

* * *

Well? I hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you thought. I really appreciate your comments! :)

Sorry to say, but it will probably take some time for my next chapter as well. :(  
I can't wait for summer, I will be writing lots-n-lots so look out! lol well thats my plan anyways...

_Next Chapter_: The past comes to haunt Cloud when Leon starts to wear Zack's old clothing... it hurts to see him in them... it hurts even more to remember _him_...

Take care all! Thank you for reading! ;D


	4. Chapter 4: Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Square Enix.

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter SilentStarSong and Leon and Cloud's Kitty

And another special thank you to my editor SilentStarSong once know as AcerbusLuna

Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

Break Me From This Bond/Stay With Me

Chapter 4: Remembrance

Leon's black wings had disappeared only moments before he had awaked. Cloud had so many questions racing through his mind but he decided to focus on the one that bothered him the most.

"So let me get this straight…" Cloud started, after Leon had recovered enough to sit at the kitchen table.

"You stole some guy's cloths, his car, and hogtied him. Then you planned on leaving him tied up in his underwear in the car, which probably would have (if it didn't already), cost him his job. And in the mean time you made up lies about me, making my life a living hell from the questions my remaining friends will ask me…and you say you're an angel? _How?_"

Leon sat at the table, one elbow rested on it and his head in his palm, looking up to Cloud bored…or more so exhausted. Then after a moment turned his head away towards the table, shrugging,

"Through no right of my own… I should be in Hell for what I've done…"

Cloud snorted in response, "No surprise there."

Leon continued you stare at the table, seeming to be lost in thought.

Cloud, feeling a little guilty over what he had said, moved to sit across from Leon and said with a sigh, "I'm sorry."

Leon looked up to him, appearing to be lost, "What?"

Cloud blinked, _Did what I say not even faze him?_  
"I said I was sorry…for being rude."

"Oh…" Then he turned, looking off in a different direction.

Cloud fumed at the way Leon simply dismissed his apology.

_What a Jerk!_

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked back to Leon, surprised to be called by his name; he hadn't done so since the first moment they met, earlier that day.

"Uh…Oh, um, yeah?"

"I'm a bit hungry…"

"Oh, would you like me to ma –wait. Why should I make you anything!? You're already causing me a ton of trouble! Would you just, go away! You're annoying and I'll be fine on my own…" Cloud quieted toward the end, but why he did so is what he couldn't understand.

Did he really not believe he would be fine…?

Leon sighed and it brought Cloud back from his thoughts.

"Look…I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well give up on that…and try and starve me all you want…I'll just go out and get some food on my own…"

Leon's speech was weak and he had long drawn out pauses. He seemed to be very fatigued as he ran his hand slowly threw his hair, seeming to try and gather his thoughts.

"No… No, I'll just make you something…" Cloud said softly getting up from the table, moving over toward the cabinets.

Cloud didn't see it as Leon looked up to him, eyes widening in surprise.

Leon moved to get up, but as he did so, he had to grab hold of his pants quickly, as they fell from his hips, heading for the floor. Leon sighed out of annoyance as he gripped his pants tightly at the waistline.

"Cloud… I need some different clothes… These aren't going to work."

Cloud turned from the counter, where he had already set out some food to cook, and looked to Leon to see the odd stance he had put himself in to keep his pants from falling down. He was also noticing the way the rest of his attire hung unnaturally loose to him.

Cloud stifled a laugh and replied, "Yeah, those really wont."

Leon looked up and saw the amused look on Cloud's face and flushed slightly, embarrassed, and then turned away from him asking, "Well, do you have anything I could borrow?"

Cloud moved and leaned against the counter, placing a hand to his chin and thought for a moment before replying.

"Well… You _could_ go see if any of _my_ cloths will fit you." Cloud looked Leon up and down and added, "Might me a close call though… I think you might be bigger than me…"

"Well I think I'll try them out anyways. So…" Leon turned back to Cloud, "Where would these clothes be?"

Cloud moved from the counter and motioned Leon to follow him.

Cloud led Leon down the short hallway to the bedroom. A bedroom which had begun feeling like a very lonely place to Cloud since he started sleeping there alone… The worst part was seeing _him_ everywhere… no… The worst part was waking up without _him…_

"Here…" Cloud said detachedly, pulling open the first drawer of his dresser.

"Try on what you like… I'll be in the kitchen…" Cloud said without looking up once. Then he simply moved from the dresser and left the room.

Leon didn't question it. He had a feeling of what was wrong with the melancholy blonde. So he simply moved to the dresser and looked through the clothes.

Leon raised an eyebrow a bit take aback at witch drawer the blonde had left open for him to look through first. The first drawer was full of nothing but sox and boxers.

_He must really be out of it…_

Leon thought absently as he pulled a pair of boxers out to test the waistband expandability. Shrugging, he tossed the boxers to the nearby bed and shut the drawer, moving on to the next.

Shirts, mostly all Ts, some sweaters, zip-up sweaters vests, tanks…

Leon lifted out a tank top and placed it against himself. It was a little smaller than he thought would be his fit. Unsure, he set the shirt on top of the dresser, and shut the drawer opening the final one, which was filled with pants.

_Wow…someone's organized…_

Leon pulled out a pair and placed them against himself.

_No good…_

The length was perfect, but the waist… It was too small.

_This won't work…_

Leon tossed the pants back into the open drawer carelessly, as he scanned the room for _anything_ that might catch his eye that would hold more clothes to go through.

He noticed a closet with a sliding door. Leon moved to investigate.

He opened the door to inspect what it held inside. Nothing much was hung on the railing of the closet, besides a few coats. The majority of the closet was bear and empty and this filled Leon with the worry that he would be stuck in the fat man's clothing for much longer than he would like. That is, until he noticed a box in the far corner of the closet, in front of a black acoustic guitar. Leon moved to his knees to retrieve to box and pull it into the light. The box was decently large being about roughly 3ft tall and wide, and 5 ft long. It was tapped shut and the only indication of what the box held was a name written in black sharpie: Z_ack._

Leon was curious of who this 'Zack' was, but brushed his curiosity aside as he lifted the box and carried it over to the bed.

Setting down the box, Leon easily ripped away the duck tape, that had securely held the box shut only a moment ago. Opening the box, Leon found what appeared to be male clothing. He pulled out a black T-shirt and found it to be at least a size bigger than Cloud's, with his estimation, for he cared too little at the moment to look at the clothing tags. Tossing the shirt to the bed, Leon moved back to the box and pulled out the rest of the shirts. He found what he was hoping for: pants. He pulled out a pair and held them against him. Relief flooded through Squall,

_Perfect…_

The waistline looked as though they would fit him perfectly, if not, only be slightly larger than he needed but he had also found a belt in the box so he wasn't concerned, and besides the length being a little longer than he needed, the pants looked as though they would be a good fit.

Leon quickly changed into his new outfit; enjoying that fact that he would soon be out of the fat man's clothing, and into some nice fitting ones. Which, from the looks of it, haven't been worn in some time and would most likely be clean, or at least cleaner than his previous attire.

After he finished changing, he moved to see himself in the full length mirror on the back of the door he had entered through, which he had previously neglected to close before changing.

The outfit he had on was a pain black T-shirt with the words _ShinRa Electric Power Company_ written across the front in white, his pants where simple deep royal blue cargo pants, the belt was black and studded, he had also put on a pair of Cloud's sox, for his feet were a bit cold. Overall the outfit wasn't bad, and Leon was pleased… or at least content, but either way he was too tired to care anymore how he looked. He might have just dropped to the very bed in this room and sleep the rest of the day away... If it wasn't for the fact that he was so famished that he wasn't sure if it would be safe to do so. This body hasn't had food in Shiva knows how long, and he wasn't going to chance harming his body. He needed it to help Cloud and to save himself. He had a second chance, thanks to _her, _and he wasn't going to mess up again, no matter what…

-oOo-

Cloud nonchalantly placed the alfredo he had made for Leon and himself into two separate dishes on the counter. He had no thoughts accompanying him while doing so; no feelings, nothing… nothing but this numb feeling, forever filling him.

Thoughts of Zack made him like this.

"_Hey Love, what are you doing?"_

"_Oh Cloud, don't give me that face!"_

"_You know…I'll always love you…"_

A single tear slipped from the barrier of his eyelids, making a thin trail of water down his face. Cloud felt nothing…

The sound of a chair being pulled back from the table drew Cloud back from his thoughts. Quickly, he wiped the thin trail of water away, and he turned to find Leon moving to take his seat at the table… But something caught Cloud's eye that prevented Leon from doing so.

Cloud's eye's widened from shock as he spoke barely above a whisper, "_Where…_"

Leon looked to Cloud questionly as he rested his hand on then back of the chair he had been moving.

"That shirt… those pants!" Cloud's eyes flashed to Leon's in a deep glare that spoke volumes in a range of emotions: anger, hatred, pain, sorrow, and confusion.

Leon raised an eyebrow and replied, "In the box I found in your closet."

"Why didn't you…?"

"Your clothes were too small." Leon replied simply, "So I looked to see if you might have had anything else in your closet. I found a box, looked inside, found clothes, tried them on, and, besides the length, they fit. So I wore them."

Leon noticed the way Cloud continued to stare at him as if he were purposely leaving something out…which he was so he sighed and added, "And I _did_ notice the name written on the box…" Leon looked to meet Cloud's eyes, "_Zack_…he was your friend, was he not?"

Cloud flinched, "…_Friend_… my _friend_? …He was my Life, Leon! He was_ my_ everything…everything I wasn't, everything I am…_everything_ I ever wished to be, _ever_ could wish _for_ –_everything_!"

Cloud's eyes flashed to Leon's in a heated glare. The little green in his eyes seeming to spread to the blue.

"You _had_ to have known! Or at least realized… I left that box in the furthered point in that closet. As far away from _me_ a possible, as far away from the world! Why…? Why did you touch it? Open it? Put on his cloths!?"

Cloud moved straight to Leon, closing the distance between them in a few short strides. When he reached Leon he gripped the front of the shirt he was wearing and began to tug it upward angrily as he stared into Leon's eyes furiously.

"Take it off!" Cloud yelled at him

"Cloud I-"

"Now!" Another sharp tug.

"Cloud!" Leon took Cloud's wrists into his hands and held him back enough too look at him and meet his eyes, but Cloud was looking away. Leon moved both of Cloud's wrists into one hand and used his free hand to grip Cloud's chin and get him to face him.

"Look…I realize it must be difficult to lose your friend and then your lover as well-"

"What the hell do you mean by _then_?"

Leon blinked at Cloud, a little lost, "Today, the girl who was put into the ground..."

Cloud tried to turn away but Leon's grip was too firm, so he only responded, "She wasn't my lover…"

Leon looked confused, "She wasn't?"

"No, she was my best friend…" Cloud said with downcast eyes.

"Then…this _Zack…_"

"_He_…was my best friend…and he was also…my lover…not Aerith…" Cloud kept his eyes down.

Leon sat there for a moment dumbfounded by the response.

He _was my lover…not Aerith…_

Leon's eyes widened with reconciliation:

This _Zack_ was his lover.

_Aerith_ was his friend.

He had lost his friend today; his lover was already long gone.

Zack lived here with him because they were lovers. That's why his clothes were here. Cloud boxed them up but never got ride of them.

_He_ was wearing his dead lovers clothing…

"…I see…" was all Leon could think to reply at the moment. "I-"

"I don't want your sympathy, Leon; I have more than enough of that to last me a lifetime...and maybe then some… All I want is for you to please..._please_ take off the clothes and put them back where you found them…I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

"I would like to do that…but I can't, I'm sorry."

Cloud looked back to him astonished, "And why the hell not?!" he demanded angrily.

Leon sighed, "Because I have _nothing_ else to wear -that actually, _decently,_ fits me."

Cloud's face became angry again as he roughly grabbed Leon by the arm and turned replying, "Well, we're just going to have to fix that now, aren't we?"

Leon blinked as Cloud started to pull him towards the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Leon found himself asking more so than demanding.

"To get you some clothes, so I can get you out of those as soon as possible."

Leon knew what the blonde had meant but it didn't prevent him from blushing slightly from how the words had sounded initially.

Coming to his senses though, he stopped and pulled away from Cloud. Cloud turned, looking irritated, "What _now_?" Cloud asked with annoyance.

"Can we _at least _eat first? You've already finished making the food, I 'm starving, and who knows when the last time you've eaten was."

Cloud glowered at Leon, "Are you trying to say something?"

"Look, all I want is to eat. Personally I'd rather not go running around town today shopping, because I'm exhausted and would rather sleep, but if you insist on towing me around for clothes first…whatever…but right now, I'm eating…" Leon turned from Cloud and moved to the counter where the two dishes of alfredo were set and took one. Making his way to the table with his dish he sat and ate quietly without looking up to Cloud once.

Cloud watched Leon dumbfounded, he couldn't believe how little the brunette cared what Cloud wanted -demanded of him. Considering the fact the brunette was supposed to be helping him feel better, which he wasn't. Plus, he was living under the blonde's roof and acting as though it didn't matter. That, as though, allowing the brunette into the house wouldn't cause the blonde any disturbances, any trouble at all -but it was just the opposite. That's all the brunette was: trouble and that was all he caused: a disturbance.

Nonetheless, there he sat. At the blonde's kitchen table, eating, _acting _as though this was _his_ house, and this was where _he_ belonged…

But the part that was actually disturbing Cloud was the fact that Leon actually did look as though he belonged here. He fit so perfectly into the apartment. He moved within it as though he had always done so. He looked as though he was _meant_ to live here, and, even worse, it seemed they were meant to be together. Cloud couldn't see Leon living anywhere else in his mind, but at the same time, he could see the brunette living here alone, without him.

He didn't like it, not one bit. This man disturbed him immensely, and he wanted him gone but-

"Cloud, are you going to eat? Or just stand there and continue making faces at me all day?"

Cloud blinked for a moment and then blushed, _Was I making faces at him?_

Thoroughly embarrassed, Cloud moved from his spot to the counter to grab his bowl, and he made him way to the table, sitting across from Leon. Keeping his eyes down, he finished his earlier thought:

It didn't matter how much he hated this man, or how much he wanted him gone, because Leon wasn't going to go away. No matter what he did, no matter who he called, he didn't believe the man would disappeared, and for that, he hated the man even more.

* * *

How was it? Did you enjoy?

_Next Chapter_: Cloud doesn't care how tired Leon is, he's going to get him out of those clothes as soon as possible... After eating the tired and extremely exhausted Leon is taken shopping! ...Not a big thrill for him... And later Cloud breaks down after drinking more than necessary to drown out his pain and memories...

Thank you all for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and the story so far, I appreciate it :)


	5. Chapter 5: Fools' Gold

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Square Enix.

Thank you to Giseisha for the review on the last chapter  
Thank you to my editor SilentStarSong

We now introduce Axel and Demyx in this chapter! :D  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Break Me From This Bond/Stay With Me

Chapter 5: Fools' Gold

"_Look, all I want is to eat. Personally I'd rather not go running around town today shopping, because I'm exhausted and would rather sleep…"_

Leon sighed as the blond pulled him out of the front door of the apartment complex by his arm. It looked as though he would not be able to rest anytime soon.

As soon as they had finished eating Cloud had thrown the over size shoes, Leon had stolen from the funeral car driver earlier that day, at him and began to pull on his own boots as he commanded Leon to, _"Get your feet dressed. We're leaving."_

Leon, not in the mood to test the blond, and knowing all to well the blond would not allow him a moments rest until he was out of these clothes, allowed himself to be dragged out of the building and into the nearby parking lot of the complex, to be taken shopping...he was _not_ looking forward to this.

Cloud had released Leon when they had made it into the parking lot and continued walking without a word. Leon, not paying very close attention to where the blond was heading, even though he was right beside the man, reached for the car door at his side when the blond had paused.

"Leon."

Leon turned to Cloud, still having his hand on the car door.

"That's not mine." Cloud informed Leon as he straddled a near by motorcycle.

Leon raised an eyebrow at him. "You ride a bike?"

Turning back to Leon, Cloud returned the expression, "Yeah. Why?"

Leon shrugged, then taking another look over Cloud responded, "I guess I just didn't expect it. You looking so slender and delicate, I didn't think you could handle something like that. But I guess I was wrong though. This just adds to your stubborn personality. So, I suppose, I should have expected as much."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Leon made his way over to the bike and sat behind Cloud, gripping onto his shoulders from the front, getting ready for a not so relaxing ride for a very unlooked-forward-to shopping trip. Accepting the fact that he would not be getting his much needed rest anytime soon, he sigh in defeat and replied to Cloud.

"That your weak and don't want to admit it." Leon stated evenly.

Cloud fumed, "You _bastard. _I am _not_ weak!"

Leon sigh again, this time in exasperation. "No, of course not Cloud. Whatever was I thinking?"

Noticing that this was going nowhere, Cloud turned forward and, with more force then necessary, shoved the key into the ignition, and started his bike.

"Hang on, you ass. Wouldn't want you to fall off." Cloud warned Leon, heavily with sarcasm.

"You know, you should really wear a helmet."

"Shut up!"

And with that Cloud furiously pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the lot.

-oOo-

Cloud pulled off the busy main street into a open parking spot and shut off the ignition. He kicked the break down and waited for Leon to move. When he didn't, Cloud looked back and noticed Leon's head was still buried into his back, he also realized the that the strong grip Leon held on his shoulders was still there, even though they had been stopped for a little over a minute now.

"Leon?"

Leon felt absolutely horrid. Throughout the ride he was desperately clinging to consciousness as well as onto Cloud for the fear of losing both his awareness and his grip on the blond and ultimately fallen off the bike.

Now that they were parked, something that took Leon quiet some time to realize, he couldn't find the strength to pull away from the blond. He wasn't even sure how conscious he really was.

"_Leon? …Leon?…_Leon!"

Leon jump when he finally heard the blonde's voice clearly but then slumped right back against him as his fatigue took over.

"Leon? You hear me now?"

"Yeah…" Leon mumbled against the blonde's shoulder, weakly.

"What's a matter with you? Get off me, we're parked. Lets go."

At first Leon made no movement but then he released Cloud and slowly got up from the bike, only to fall onto the nearby curb, heavily.

"Leon!"

Cloud jumped down from the bike and rushed to the brunet's side, hesitantly watching him as he slowly moved into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?"

Leon groaned touching a hand to his forehead, "Fine…lets just get this over with…"

As Leon moved to stand, Cloud came to his side pulling an arm around his shoulder to help him stand.

"Don't worry, we don't have far to go. I parked right outside the store…"

-oOo-

"What do you think of these?"

Leon looked up to the blond, a little surprised of how quickly he had returned to the bench outside of the dressing room, where he left Leon to wait, after _just _giving the blond his sizes.

"That was quick." Leon commented a little weakly as he watched the blond fumble with the clothes, trying to show an article to Leon. Giving up though, he set the rest of the clothing to the side of the brunet holding up a pair of pants."How are these? They suit your taste?"

Leon looked to the blond inquiring, "Why do you _care_ what _I_ like? You're buying."

Cloud sighed, "Well if I'm going to go out of my way to buy you an entire wardrobe, you might as well like it. Now stop asking stupid questions and give me an answer." He emphasized by holding the pants back up, in front of the brunet.

Leon eyed the pants, they were similar to what he was currently wearing, which the style he honestly didn't care for, he preferred much tighter pants. Leon let out a sigh, resting his head into his palm, glancing to the blond, "You want my honest option…right?"

"Well, yeah, that's why I'm asking." the blond replied, rolling his eyes.

"…I don't like them."

"Alright." Cloud sighed folding the pants and holding them in his arms, looking back to Leon, "Then may I _inquire_ as to what kind of pants you _do_ like?" Cloud asked with a tone touched with sarcasm. He was beginning to feel a little worried that the stoic man was actually going to turn out to be a pampered princess.

The brunet turned away and replied, "I don't _mind_ those, I just prefer tighter pants."

Cloud was a little surprised, and a little relieved, that that was all the brunet asked, "Alright." Cloud replied as he set the pants down to the floor near the bench, then moving back to the pile he had brought over pulled out a different pair of pants and stood back a bit to show the full length of the pants to Leon has he held them out to him.

Leon looked the pants over and then surprise took over him. Jeans weren't his top choice in clothing, he preferred, leather, he wasn't about to bring that up to the blond, but next to leather these were the perfect pants. From the look of them, they would fit snuggly to the thighs but a little loser the rest of the way down. Leon let out a small smile, "I like those."

Cloud wasn't sure if he should blush or laugh at the brunets expression. He thought is was funny how he looked at the pants as though he had just made a new friend but he also couldn't push away how…prefect that smile was. Even if he was seeing just a glimpse of the real thing, it was enough to set his heart pounding. He ended up doing a little of both, lightly blushing and he laughed just as lightly at the brunet.

The smile faded just quickly as it had appeared as the brunet's eyes flashed to Cloud's questionly, "What?"

Cloud only smiled, "Nothing, you just seem to really like these." he laughed lightly then went on adding, "I'll have to make sure to get a few others like these…" Cloud folded those pants and placed them onto Leon's lap. When Leon looked to Cloud he just sent him a smile which only vanished when he saw _his _shirt. Cloud looked away and began shuffling through the pile of clothes as he asked, "…So, what kind of shirts do you like?"

Leon noticed how Cloud's expression and mood completely shifted as his gaze fell onto the old T-shirt. "I don't know. I like tank tops, I guess, and T-shirts are fine too…just about anything, I don't really mind so much."

"Just about anything, huh?" Cloud repeated and he continued to look down into the pile.

"Yeah."

"Alright…then this will work, right?" Cloud asked as he held up a bright pink T-shirt that read _My Boyfriend is cuter than yours_.

Leon jaw about dropped as he was about to say something but he caught himself and thought for a moment before responding, "This is payback for what I told that small raven haired girl, isn't it?" Leon finished with a knowing smirk.

Cloud busted out laughing, "Yeah, yeah. Yuffie's her name, by the way, but that was good one though, huh?"

Leon laughed a bit himself, "You did catch me off guard. Yeah, that was a good one…but...you aren't seriously going to buy that for me, are you?"

Cloud laughed again, "And waste my money on a shirt you wouldn't touch if your life depended on it, or…you don't really have a life at risk do you?" Cloud asked as he set the shirt down.

Leon was caught a little off guard by the question, "In ways, for example, this body I have isn't any stronger than yours in the manner that it could die just as easily from a strong enough cause."

"You talk about your body as though it isn't a part of you…" Cloud replied so softly, Leon was surprised he had heard him. He looked to Cloud and noticed the blond had taken a seat at his side and was looking at him incredulously. Leon responded just a quietly though he hadn't meant to, "After being separate from it once, I'm not as attached to it as I once was…"

They stared at each other for a long time before the store intercom come on, surprising them both into jumping out of the trance they were in with one another.

-_Attention shoppers Fantasy Wears will be closing shortly, please finish your shopping and go to the nearest cash register to check out. Thank you!-_

Cloud looked to his watch, "Fuck, we only have like 20 minutes." Cloud got up quickly pulling Leon to his feet, shoving the pants that had fallen off his lap into his hands. "We need to get moving lets go!"

Cloud pulled Leon through the store finishing as quickly as Cloud could make humanly possible.

They stopped by the pants and Cloud grabbed two more pairs similar to the ones Leon was already holding, only in slightly different shades, shoving them into the arm Leon was using to hold the other pair and then continued on, pulling Leon along by his free hand.

They stopped by a rack of tank tops that were in packages of five and tossed one to Leon and pulled Leon down into another isle of the store that held all variety of male underwear. Cloud turned to him, "Boxers of briefs?"

"Boxer-briefs."

Cloud looked at him funny but just tossed a package to him and continues pulling him along, stopping in front of the socks, "Size?"

"12"Cloud grabbed the socks and stopped for a second, "Fuck! Shoes!" he pulled Leon roughly by the wrist over to the shoes isle and stopped. He turned to Leon pulling the clothing out of his arms and setting them to the side. "Alright, you go pick out some shoes you want, don't be too extravagant, and I'll be right back after I get you a coat and some more shirts." without leaving Leon anytime to respond, Cloud was off.

Leon sighed and began to look through the different boots and prices.

--

Leon was sitting on the little bench used to try on shoes, when Cloud was rushing back over, out of breath, and carrying what appeared to be a coat, some t-shirts and perhaps a sweatshirt. It had taken Cloud about ten minutes to get back to Leon, while it took Leon about five to pick out a pair of boots and try them on.

"Alright…grab-…grab that stuff." Cloud said between breaths as he gestured to the pile of Leon's soon-to-be clothing. "And follow me…" Cloud turned and began to make his way to the cashier. He placed what was in his arms down before moving so Leon could for the same.

"Together?" The woman asked them.

Cloud had to keep himself from rolling his eyes, "Yeah…" _That's the reason we put them down together obviously…no lady we were just really in the mood to fuck with you…_

Cloud looked to his side when he felt himself being stared at and noticed Leon smirking at him, looking as though he was trying to keep from laughing.

"What?" Cloud asked blushing, _Could he read my mind too?_

"Everything you think shows up on your face." Leon said choking on a laugh.

Cloud just turned away from him, blushing more.

"That'll be… 181.70"

Cloud just sighed and moved to hand her his debit card when he heard Leon choke from behind. Cloud turned to him and Leon looked at him astonished, "Can you afford that?"

Cloud glared, "Don't insult me. I have plenty of money."

The brunet's look turned serious, "I mean, can you afford this on top of your bills?"

Cloud sighed turning from Leon and handing the lady his card, "Like I said, I'm fine…between all the inheritances, I'm quiet alright…." Cloud signed his receipt, mumbled a thanks and turned to Leon handing him half the bags, "Lets go."

-oOo-

When they exited the store, Leon noticed Cloud didn't walk to his bike but started down a street. Leon sighed, he was _so_ tired. He moved to catch up to Cloud and questioned, "Where are we going?"

Cloud didn't even spare him a glance, "Where going somewhere where you can change and I can get a drink."

Leon eyed him, "That wasn't very descriptive, and what _kind_ of drink?"

Cloud sighed, "We're going to a place called _Fools' Gold_, and what's it matter to you what I drink." Cloud said almost spitting the words at him.

Leon sighed, "It matters…"

"Whatever…"

About a block later they came up to a brick building, closely netted within the surrounding buildings. It had one large plate glass window, a glass, wood framed door, and a smaller window to it's side. The large plate glass window read the title _Fools' Gold _in black paint, and right underneath it was one three leafed clover in green paint. Leon found it strange, both the name of the bar and the three leafed clover. Wouldn't an Irish bar, if that's what it was, have a four leafed clover? Leon did have long to debate the window as Cloud called him over to follow him in. Leon caught a glimpse of the sign showing the timeframe the bar was open until: _6pm - 6am_. Leon wondered as he pushed open the door to the bar and heard a chime, looking to notice a small bell attached the door with another three leafed clover painter onto in, just how often Cloud came to this place.

Upon entering Leon took a look around at his surroundings. The bar, considering its time frame, was set up like a nice dim-lit diner. There were about four small round wooden tables with three chairs to each. Each of the small tables had a small cup in the center burning a golden oil within it, emitting from it a light and pleasant scent.

That was another thing Leon found strange about the bar: its smelt…_nice_. Leon shook off the strange feeling he was getting and continued to scan the bar. About the only thing left in the bar, besides the few bystanders, was the actual bar itself, which had the same wooden design as the tables, occupied by tall wooden stools. There were even a few liquid candles lit at the bar as well. How strange…

"Leon…Leon…Hey!"

Leon blinked and turned to the blond now standing in front of him, looking rather annoyed; he must have been trying to get his attention for a while now.

Leon touched Cloud face gently, "Yes, my love?"

Cloud blinked, looking shocked, which within a matter of seconds did a 180 and looked pissed, but was also blushing as he slapped Leon's hand away, "What are you doing, Idiot!?"

Leon sighed, "Well, since were out in public, might as well make it look like were together."

"Fuck off, you ass!" Cloud shoved the bags into Leon's arms and pointed off to a doorway, "Go down there and change into something -Anything! Then, when we get home, your are to put those clothes," He said pointing to his current attire, "back where you found them! Now go!"

Leon hesitated for a moment then leaned down to Cloud's ear and whispered, "_You're making a scene._" and turn and left.

Cloud slowly turned and notice everyone in the bar staring at him. He flushed instantly and quickly made his way to the bar and sat ordering a drink.

-oOo-

Leon came out from the bathroom not too long after but when he got to the bar he noticed it was plenty of time for Cloud to get through three drinks. From the looks of it he had at least two shots and a beer.

Leon set bags under his and Cloud's stools and took a seat next to him. He placed one elbow to the bar and resting his head in its palm, turned to Cloud commenting, "You know, you really shouldn't drink so much."

Cloud turned to him about to comment when he was taken aback by the change in attire. He stopped himself from yelling at the brunet to take in the new wardrobe: He was wearing his white tank top with the darkest pair of his jeans, which was either a deep blue or a black, (Cloud had trouble telling in this light) along with the black boots, Cloud had just seen for the first time, and to top it off he was also wearing the black hip length fake leather jacket he had gotten him.

"You look good. I like the boots."

"Thanks, I like the coat, wouldn't have known you knew my taste."

Cloud shrugged at the comment, "Lucky guess, I guess." he mumble sipping his beer.

"We did forget something though."

Cloud eyed Leon skeptically.

"Belts."

Cloud look to where Leon's pants hugged his hips, "I don't think you need them with how tight your pants are."

"No…I just like belts." Leon flushed slightly turning away, _why did I just say something so…stupid…_

Cloud looked at him funnily. Smirking slightly, he turned away responding with, "Okay, Angel Boy, we'll get you some belts another day."

The brunet look to the blond incredulously, "_Angel Boy_?"

"Mmm. You like to call me 'lover', so I'll call you Angel Boy. Maybe you'll get how I feel and stop doing things to me."

"…You're already drunk."

"Mmm, no, more like buzzed, I'm no where near where I want to be yet, so just leave alone to drown myself."

"Why do you do this?"

Cloud looked to him incredulously, "You cant be serious -Why the hell do you think?!"

He waited a moment for Leon to respond and when he didn't, he went on, "I lost the two most important people in my life! Just last year I lost Zack now-…now Aer is gone too, I…" Cloud began to tremble covering his eyes. Then he lifted a hand and waved it to one of the two bartenders. This one was dirty blond with a mullet cut and had gentle blue eyes. He looked sympathetically to Cloud handing him the drink the hand gesture must have called for, "Here you go, Cloud." he spoke softly, kindly, to the other blond.

Cloud removed his hands from his face, grasping the drink in one hand as he lifted it and began to down it, as tears fell free from his crystal blue eyes. Leon looked to his other side and noticed the other bartender, whom had spiky crimson hair, bright green eyes, and strange black tattoos under each of his eyes, looking over to the blond as well, with just as much emotion as his fellow worker.

Leon looked back to Cloud and noticed it looked as though the blond wanted nothing more to do with him, or was just going to ignore his presence until he was finished. Leon sighed, he'd break Cloud of his poor drinking habit, one way or another, he just needed to brainstorm as to how.

Letting that go for the moment he turned and looked between the bartenders and asked, "How long have you two known Cloud?"

They both looked to him and then each other. The crimson haired pondered as he put some bottles away, "I don't know, what would you say, Dem?"

The dirty blond looked to the ceiling in thought for a moment as he dried a cup, "Hmm…it was about a year ago when he first came in here."

"He was a wreak that day…" the crimson haired on murmured, remembering.

The dirty blond looked to Leon, "It was the day of Zack's funeral when he first came here."

Leon looked between the two, "How do you know…"

"The blond goes one of two ways when he drinks: he's either extremely talkative or very quite. But he's usually always crying." the crimson one spoke, "So yeah, he told us the whole story that night."

"Oh, hey!" the dirty blond spoke moving toward Leon, "I don't mean to be rude but…are you Cloud's new boyfriend or something" he asked, practically leaning over the bar to Leon.

Leon blinked for a moment, "Um…yeah."

He laughed, "Thought so, from the way you two were bickering earlier. Oh, by the way, I'm Demyx!" He said pointing to himself and then using the same hand to reach out for a handshake.

Leon looked from Demyx to the extended hand for a moment before grasping it and replying, "Leon."

"Nice to meet you." Demyx said with a smile some might die for.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" the crimson one said, as he finished drying his hands and moved to come over.

"Oh…sorry, Axel." Demyx said rubbing the back of his head, with a guilty smile.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." the crimson one replied holding out his own hand, "I'm Axel. Me and Dem here own and run this bar."

Leon took his hand, "Impressive."

Axel smiled, "I like to think so."

Leon took a moment to look over the two. The dirty blond, Demyx, was close to his and Cloud's height with a similar build to Cloud's; very feminine. The crimson one, on the other hand, was quiet a bit taller, maybe close to 6 ft, and he was _very_ skinny, almost to the point you might worry if he was healthy. Leon figured he must have just been skinny though, since both of them were in t-shirts, he could see that Axel's arms did indeed have muscle on them, so he found it unlikely the guy was unhealthy.

"So." Leon started, "How exactly did you two come up with the concept of this bar?"

Demyx looked up from where he was getting a customer a refill as Axel, who was leaning back against the drink shelf, smirked to Leon as he replied, "The nice dim-lit setting or the name?"

"I'm curious about the setting." Leon said as he gaze the bar another quick look around before letting his gaze fall back onto Axel, "But lets start with the name."

"_Fools' Gold…_"

"Have you ever had something that was important to you, that others might find pointless or stupid?" Demyx cut in, with the inquiry.

"…I'm not sure I understand the question." Leon responded truthfully.

In all honestly, he actually had trouble remembering a lot about himself…and about his _past_…

Axel cut in this time, "Well you know what fools gold it right?"

"Yeah, its an ore that looks similar to gold but really isn't and it actually worthless. Right?"

"Correct!" Axel said with a smile, "Now say that's the definition of what the bar title means: something that looks special to you which is actually useless."

"That's an awful definition, Axel." Demyx commented and he started to pick up where Axel had left off with washing glasses.

"Hush you, I'm not finished!"

"Are you saying your bar looks nice but is actually unsuccessful?"

Axel gaped at Leon, as Demyx broke into laughter.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"You totally set yourself up for that one, Axel."

"Shut up, Dem. Just keep serving up those drinks and allow me to explain our bar…what did you call it?" half asking Leon, as he answered for himself, "Oh, right! 'Theme' the bar theme and name to our friend here." he gave Leon a little wink, "Yep you're our friend now, for better or worse."

"Pfft! You're just lazy but whatever, you're doing horrible at that explanation anyways. Just don't make our bar look too bad by the time your done."

"Hush! I'm doing fine!"

"Alright, alright." Demyx said lifted his soapy hands out of the water, defensively. "I'll let you go on a little longer until I cut in."

"Good! It's a deal then! Okay Leon, you know how most people think four leafed clovers are lucky?"

"Yeah?"

"Well what would you think if someone found a three leafed clover just a precious?" Sneaking a knowing glance at Demyx that Leon didn't catch.

"That would be their problem but I would find it rather pointless since there as common as blades of grass."

"That's why its fools' gold!"

"…You lost me again."

Axel sighed and dropped his head against the bar in front of Leon as Demyx broke into another fit of laughter.

"Sorry, you're really just not making much sense…"

"_Fools Gold: When you thought you had found something precious the whole time, and it turns out to be fools gold; it looks the same but you realize, it's not. But you love it just as much as you would if it was real so…I doesn't really matter that it's fake, not to you. You love it still. For it's still precious, it's still beautiful, and most importantly…it's yours, even if it's worthless…I guess that's what makes you the fool, and it, Fool's Gold…_" Demyx had spoken quietly but his words reached all intended with ease. He looked up after he finished with a light blush and he smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head with his wet hands. "Oh man." Demyx complained when he noticed what he had done, Axel just busted out laughing. "Shut up!"

"Sorry, sorry." He said still laughing. At that moment Cloud tapped Axel with his empty beer bottle. "Oh, alright kid." Axel took the bottle and replaced with a new one, "There ya go."

Leon watch in discontent as Cloud drank out of his new bottle. "…Why do you still serve him when he's drinking for all the wrong reasons?"

Axel smiled sadly, "Is there really a good reason?"

"You know what I mean."

"It's just another form of gold." Demyx replied as he come by to start putting some glasses away.

"What does _that _mean?"

Demyx turned to Leon, "Did you understand _my_ description of fools' gold?"

"Yeah but…I doesn't really sound like your talking about _actual _fools gold. Your using it as a metaphor, right?"

Demyx looked down, "Basically, it means that you found something that makes you feel good and means something to you, whether it has any actual worth doesn't matter, whether its good or bad for you doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what _it_ is and what it _means _to you." Demyx looked to Leon. "Make sense?"

"I guess but…how does alcohol count?"

Axel cut in for that one, "Alcohol numbs peoples pain, some people turn to it when they cant think of anything else."

"And you think that's alright?" Leon countered

"To each his own." Axel replied

"Alright…" Leon said, still trying to find the logic in all this, "So why a three leafed clover?"

"That's Dem's thing. Explain it to him, Demyx." Axel said with a smirk.

Demyx blushed, "But…"

"C'mon, the man asked, don't be bashful." Axel said giving Demy a slap to the back.

Demyx faltered forward and sighed, "Alright…the three leafed clover is _my_ fools' gold."

Leon only tilted his head to Demyx. Demyx pulled his wallet out of his pocket then brought out a piece of clear plastic and showed it to Leon. It was a laminated three leafed clover.

"This clover was picked one summer when I was with the boy I loved…" He blushed and frowned and his eyes shined with tears, "He…he never knew how I felt for him, I…couldn't bring myself to tell him. We were close friends and I didn't want to wreak that.

"It was a nice summer day when he took me out to a field we liked to go to and he said we would spend the whole day together. When I asked why, I found out he would be leaving for college in the fall." Demyx smiled sadly, "I started to cry. I clung to him bawling like a baby asking him '_What? Where? Why?' _Why was he leaving me? What did I do wrong? I begged him to stay…" Demyx took in a shaky breath, "He only smiled as he comforted me. He told me he wasn't leaving _me_ and I didn't do anything wrong, he _had_ to go because that school gave him the best chance to become what he wanted to be. He told me he was sorry, he said he knew this would be hard on me… if he only knew how much…" Demyx sighed, "Then I got up abruptly and said I would find him a four leafed clover, and told him when I did, he'd have to keep it forever. He only laughed and told me good luck." Demyx smiled, "Unfortunately for me, the field we hung around at was a soccer field. We liked it there because, the days there were no games, it was really nice there, so peaceful…and there were even bleachers for us to sit and do our homework on." He sighed, "But the reason it was unfortunate was since it was a soccer field it was constantly mowed, so I had a hard time finding anything, even three leafed clovers. I search for 2 hours until I gave up, crying in frustration. He only laughed and told me it was alright because he didn't need a clover to remember me by because he could never forget me, no matter how far apart we were, no matter what…" Demyx covered his eyes and started to tremble. Axel was leaning back in the distance frowning as he watched his friend, but he never moved from his spot.

After a few moments Demyx started to wipe his eyes, trying to calm down, as he hiccupped and sniffled, "Sorry…" he said finally, then he smiled, "Then the sun was setting when he pulled me to my feet to go. '_Sorry_' he had said holding out a three leafed clover to me _'it was all I could find'_. I took it gently between two fingers and I started to break down again. He held me and did his best to sooth me as I cried and clung to him…"

Demyx examined the laminated clover, "This…is that very clover he gave me. I always keep it with me but not for luck, I have it because-…because…" Demyx's voice cracked, "Actually, I don't even know why anymore, I just cant let him go." Before he could crumble in front of Leon, Axel came to him and pulled him into a strong embrace, "Shhh…it's alright Demy. You don't have to let him go, you never do…"

Trying to lighten the mood, Leon tried another subject, "So…what's with the nice romantic setting?"

Axel smiled as he held Demyx, "Actually the place was pretty much like this when we bought it."

"_Rented…_" Came the muffled correction from the dirty blond in his arms.

Leon couldn't help but smile at the dirty blonde's resilience.

"Whatever, same difference." Axel said with a sigh, even though the expression on his faced showed he was grateful, as well, for his friend's recovery. "But as I was saying," Axel started again, "This set up with the tables and chairs was all here when we started _renting_ it." he added emphasis to the word for Demyx's benefit, "I think it _was_ once a diner of sorts, there's even a kitchen back there." Axel said as he point to a door in the far back of the bar, "But yeah, we kept it the way it was just cause, well, because we liked it." he said with a smile.

"As simple as that?"

"As simple as that."

"Excuse me?" came a the quiet call of another customer at the far end of the bar.

"One second, sir." Axel called to him.

Demyx began to untangle himself from Axel and Axel watched him with concern, "You sure you're alright, Dem?"

After Demyx successfully removed himself from Axel, he sent him a smile and said, "I'm fine, Axel. A little pain and a little tears never killed anyone. It's a part of life. I'm used to the pain I feel when I think about Zexion, its nothing new. I just need to learn to control it is all." he added with a shrug at the end.

Axel frowned as Demyx moved to take the man's order, "You know…you don't have to try so hard on your own. I'm here for you."

Demyx smiled and turned to Axel after he had set the drink down on the bar for the man intended, "I know, and I'm grateful for that. But Axel, unrequited love isn't the worst pain in the world." Demyx side glanced to Cloud, leading Axel to do the same, Cloud didn't noticed though, he was too lost in the bottle in front of him, in himself. When their eyes met again Demyx finished with, "You know that as well as I do, and trust me, if I reach the point where I cant hold myself together alone, I _will_ lean on you, you can be sure of that."

Axel smiled, "Good to hear."

"…Not to be rude but are you two…?" Leon couldn't stop himself from asking when the confusion washed over him.

Axel and Demyx both looked to Leon, taken aback by the question, sending him a strange look before the both of them looked to each other and laughed. Axel was the first to speak, "No, man! Dem and I are just sappy friends, not butt-buddies."

"Axel!"

"C'mon Dem, don't get all embarrassed. It's just another name for it."

Demyx only grumbled as he filled another drink, blushing vividly.

"Anyways…" Axel started but stopped when he noticed he was being nudged by the blond at the bar, "Hm? What is it, Cloud? Another?" Axel asked reaching for the bottle but Cloud stopped him by shaking his head and pointing to a bottle in the back. Axle noticed which he was pointing to. "Ah." He said, "Something stronger, huh?"

Cloud said nothing, only allowed Axel to take his bottle as he waited for the drink Axel left him to make.

"Cloud?" Leon tried again, hoping to get _something_ out of the blond, but Cloud made no reaction to him. Even when Leon went as far as to grab and blond by the shoulders and shake him lightly, calling to him again, he was met with only silence from the blond.

Leon sighed, resting his head back into his palm as he decided to look past the blond, out the window. Leon jumped slightly when he noticed the near downpour occurring outside and only sighed deeply, mumbling to himself, "_I knew it would just get worse_…"

Axel noticed the distressed look on Leon's face when he had glanced to the window, "Something wrong?" Axel asked, setting down Cloud's drink and turning to look out the window himself, "Ah, weren't expecting the rain?"

"Correction, _knew_ there would be rain, but I couldn't keep the psycho indoors." Leon said with a sigh.

"Ah." was all Axel replied as he seemed to be pondering something while he watched Cloud down the drink he had just given him. Cloud hissed from the burning sensation left behind, Leon just shook his head in discontentment.

"Well, ya know…" Axel started and went on after he got the brunet's attention, "Dem and I usually take turns driving some of our regulars home when they're too plastered to make it, or we just don't want them to try driving."

Leon raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Very considerate of you."

Axel smile, "Yeah, I know, isn't it? But what I meant was Cloud _is_ one of our regulars and seems to be at the point where driving that bike of his wouldn't be the best choice, soo…I was just thinking maybe we can give you guys a lift home, if you don't mind that is?"

Leon could only blink. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't understand these two. What kind of people had a late night bar set up as a cozy diner? What type of people offered to drive home their customers? What form of person could understand the pain people carry better these two. These two people had the most kindest nature Leon had ever experienced…but then again he couldn't remember any other past experiences with…anyone other than the person he had died for…and he could barely remember her…"Hey, man? You alright? What's wrong?"Leon looked up to find Axel leaning to him looking at him concernedly. Leon only shook his head and responded, "I'm fine, its nothing, I just…let my mind wander… But I -we, would really appreciate the ride. If you're sure you could manage."

Axel still looked a little worried at first but seemed to push his own curiosity aside as he sent Leon a smile and said, "Yeah, it's not a problem. One person can man this place just fine for a bit." Axel paused as he scanned the barley occupied bar, then added, "Well…maybe a little longer than that, but you get my point." he shrugged with his hands before turning in Demyx direction, "Hey Dem! Take a break and take these two home, it's raining cats and dogs out there."

Demyx looked up and nodded before setting down the drink he just filled and moved out from behind the bar to grab his coat. Putting it on he turned to Axel with a smirk, "Sure you'll be alright while I'm gone?"

Axel leaned toward the bar, resting his elbow onto it and his head into his palm, seeming to ponder it, "I donno." He finally answered, looking back to Demyx with a smirk of his own, "I may set the place up in flames _if_ I'm not careful."

Demyx seemed a little uncomfortable by the thought, "Please don't." he said with a nervous smile.

"I'll try my best!"

"To or not to?" Demyx asked as he began to help Cloud to his feet. Cloud went willingly, and Leon couldn't help but feel a little annoyed with the blond as he lifted up his bags.

"I'm sure you'll find out when you get back." Axel finished, still smiling slyly.

Demyx just sighed and looked to Leon, "You got all that alright?"

"Yeah I got it." Leon replied as he moved ahead of Demyx to open the bar door for them. The bell chimed.

"Thanks." Demyx said to him with a smile as he began to pass him, "Say thank you to your boyfriend, for being so considerate, Cloud."Cloud only grunted and Demyx just laughed in response and Leon sighed moving to stand next to them at the edge of dry and wet.

"So…" Leon started as he watched the water drops plunder from the sky in heavy droplets, falling forever quickly.

"Umm…" Demyx started as the bar door chimed again and an umbrella was pushed between them and opened. They both turned to find Axel smiling between them.

"You forgot the keys, Dem."

"Oh, heh." Demyx rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "opps…"

Axel laughed, "Look, I'll go unlock the car for you guys. Here, Leon, give me a few of those bags."

Leon complied and Axel went off and unlocked the driver's door, hitting the switch to unlock the rest of the doors. Then moving to the back door he shoved in the bags Leon had given him.

"…Is it alright he just left the bar unattended to?" Leon asked as he watched Axel.

"It's aright. We trust our customers, and not to mention they'd have to walk right by us if they stole anything big." Demyx replied turning to Leon with a smile.

Leon only sighed. No, he just couldn't understand these two…

"All set!" Axel said coming to a stop in front of them, "Alright, you wait here, Dem. C'mon Leon." he motioned Leon to follow under the umbrella, which he did, as they heard and completive cry from behind them, "But he's getting heavy!"

Axel only laughed opening the back door for Leon to get in, "You'll last a few more seconds!" Axel said, shutting the door behind Leon as he went over and help Demyx carry Cloud to the car and helped him get the blond safely into the car before they shut the door and Axel followed Demyx to the driver's seat.

"Thanks, Axel." Demyx said to his friend with a smile as he started the car.

"No problem, babe. Oh hey Leon."

Leon could see the blush forming on Demyx's face as well as some frustration as Axel turned to him. When Leon looked back to him, Axel went on. "Take care of Cloud, alright? …He really needs someone right now…"

Leon nodded and said, "That's why I'm here."

Of course the look on Axel's face misread his true meaning of the words, but Leon had expected as much. They didn't know the truth and never would and that's how things had to be.

"Thanks." Axel said with a genuine smile before leaning down to kiss Demyx's cheek as he move to shut to door, "See ya in a few, hun."

Demyx only blushed more as he yelled, "Stop it with a the freaking endearments! No wonder Leon thought we were together! Probably half the people at the bar think it too!"

"Half? So your saying like 3 people? I don't think that's enough to make such a deal over."

Demyx growled and Axel only laughed waving a bye to Demyx was he was about to leave when Leon spoke up, "Axel wait."

Axel looked to Leon. "Yeah?"

"What's your fools' gold?" Leon could help himself, he felt compelled to ask.

Axel smiled and replied, "I'm in love with a 16-year-old boy. He's my fools' gold."

Axel gave Demyx another smile before shutting the door.

Leon watched as he disappeared through the bar doors.

Then, just as he was out of sight, Demyx drove off.

-oOo-

They ended up making a run for the apartment to try and prevent getting completely soaked, Leon carrying Cloud bridal style, along with half the bags, as Demyx followed close behind with the attempt to not get soaked failed but there was nothing they could do about it. Leon had removed Cloud's coat and set the blond onto his bed. He notice the blond was already either fast asleep or pasted out, he figured it was the later. He only shook his head and set the bags down as he turned to Demyx and offered to give him a towel (as soon as he could find one) and a change of the blonde's clothes, but Demyx refused both, afraid to be a bother. He said he lived with Axel above the bar, so he'd change when he got back. Unable to change the dirty blonde's mind, Leon could only watch him go.

Returning to the bedroom he watched _his_ blond as he slept. He didn't understand why he felt the need to think of the blond that way. Perhaps it was because he was here _for _the blond. He was the reason he was alive again, living. So perhaps that's why he felt the need to lay claim to the sleeping boy. Or perhaps, it was only he felt this way because he was _only_ alive to help the blond, and nothing more.

Whether it wash his own true feeling or forced ones he wasn't sure. But what bothered him more than not knowing was the fact he was _bothered_ by it. Why should he care? All he needed to do was watch this boy, show him all that life had to offered him. Show him he didn't need his dead loved ones to be happy. Show him other forms of happiness. Prove to him it was out there. Let the blond take of hold of that happiness and then let him go…It was all so simple…So why was it all bothering him so much? He had only known this boy for a day but he felt like he'd known him for _so_ much longer…but _why_?

He growled in frustration as he pulled on his shoulder length hair, beginning to pace. He didn't want to care, so he wouldn't. He wouldn't care about the boy, and he wouldn't allow the boy to care for him in return. Everything would stay the course, it had to. Leon didn't want to be alive, he wanted to be gone, but forgiven. He wouldn't lay himself a trap on this earth, tied to the blond, but he also wouldn't fail his mission. It would all be fine, it _had_ to be.

He thought as he turned again to the slumbering blond as an idea came. Yes it would be perfect, he thought as he started to remove the blonde's shirt. This would show the blond alcohol wasn't the answer and that he _could_ be with another and survive it. Yes, it would be a start, a rough start, but a start none the less. He continued to remove the layers of clothing the blond wore, as he planned ahead for tomorrow…

* * *

A/N: Well? Did you like?

_In the next chapter_: We'll find out _what_ Leon did to Cloud and watch the fireworks explode when Cloud wakes up.

Thank you all for reading. Please review if you like. I really appreciate your feedback.

Take care all!


	6. Chapter 6: Dawn

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait for this story. I hope you enjoy it. I also hope to update more frequently.

Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter: cloudstrifejen, PlayfulSylph, and MadameNoire. Also thank you to everyone else following this story.

Note**: I have shorten then story's title from 'Break Me From This Bond/Stay With Me' to simply 'Stay With Me'

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Stay With Me

Chapter 6: Dawn

Morning light poured through the uncovered bedroom window, showering the bed that laid near it in its light. The bed's occupant groaned discontentedly as the light reached his face, waking him instantly and causing a throbbing pain to begin coursing through his skull. He didn't open his eyes but instead pulled the covers over his head, blocking out most of the light, as he buried his face into his pillow groaning again in pure misery. Hangovers where the worst, Cloud thought to himself, as he began to wake and noticed the symptoms of his hangover one by one as they miserably appeared: the throbbing migraine, never had he gone without that, the cottonmouth seemed like a must, the feeling that he was dying of thirst and going to throw up his intestines all at once, that one was usually not so extreme, but must have meant he had more to drink than he usually did.

Oh he felt awful. Cloud groaned again as he reached over to reach the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed, that held what he desired most at the moment, his Chaser, but he was cut short when his hand came in contact with the warmth of another body in the bed with him. And he remembered one other symptom he dreaded even more than all the others: memory blanks.

His hand froze on the body before it as Cloud's mind when reeling, trying to recall yesterdays events. Which proved to be more difficult with his throbbing migraine, but he managed to get the highlights of the previous day: first was Aerith's funeral, next _**that creep**_ had shown up, then…then they went to his apartment and…angel wings? Wow he really drank too much. There was no way some ass of an angel really showed up.

Still Cloud pushed on and tried to remember what happened after that, trying to see if some truth was in his memories, to at least figure out when he had started drinking and **who** the hell was in his bed.

Sadly all he could recall was going to Fool's Gold with the imaginary dick angel and then…nothing.

Cloud began to panic.

_What the hell had happened?!_

Apprehensively, Cloud took hold of a fist full of blankets and began to pull them away, closing his eyes, afraid of what he may find.

_Please don't let it be someone completely revolting… _

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and found that instead of someone completely abhorrent he found a handsome and beautiful man laying before him. He was laying there sleeping so peacefully that he found himself wondering if he really had found an angel.

Wait…_angel?_

Cloud's eyes widened as he pulls the covers further away to find…that they were both stark naked!

"Ahh!" Cloud cried, pushing so far away from the brunet that he fell off the bed. Quickly pulling the blankets after him and wrapping himself with them, looked around quickly for something to hit the man with. Finding a boot on the floor, unsure from first glace if it was his or the brunette's but not caring either way, grabbed it a threw it at the man.

Leon was slowly coming awake from the blonde's yell but was brought back much quicker when a boot came flying out of nowhere and smacked him hard on the head.

Pain scorched through his skull, "Ahh…Fuck!" pain…it definitely wasn't a pleasant thing to feel, Leon was starting to remember, with a good amount of clarity.

"You fucking prick! What the _hell_ is the _matter_ with you! You fucking asshole, I hope that hurt! What the fuck did you do to me last night!? You asshole!" Cloud found the adjacent boot and took that in his hand and chucked it after the other one having incredible aim and hitting the man for a second time. Feeling a little satisfied pleasure in that fact and from the groan the man admitted after it.

Though none of it could stop the sting in his eyes, signaling the tears that were coming.

"I fucking hate you…" Cloud pulled the covers around him protectively, hiding his face against them, and trembled endlessly.

Leon moved slowly moved into a sitting position on the bed. He could hear the muffled hicks and sniffles that Cloud emitted, through the weak defense of the blanket.

Carefully, The brunet touched the spot on his head that throbbed painfully. Yes…that would defiantly leave a nice bump later, he could tell already.

He looked to the blonde, huddled in a ball, seemingly weeping, and for a moment, he almost felt sorry for the boy. But he stopped himself from such thoughts, telling himself the blonde needed to learn this lesson. Drinking will just cause you more problems…like nights with people you don't remember and regret happening.

Leon closed his eyes and nodded to himself. Yes, he did well to teach the blonde this lesson but now he needed to move forward.

The brunet got up from his spot on the bed and moved to the blondes side, slowly, he touched his shoulder. Luckily moving away quickly enough to dodge the blonde's fist the tried to come in contact with his face.

"Fucking bastard…Get the fuck away from me!" Tears running down his face, but with a fierce look in his crystal eyes, he pushed the brunet back.

Leon faltered back but caught himself. The brunet looked back to the blond and only sighed. Then standing, he moved over to the bags in which held the clothing the blonde had purchased for him the day before and pulled out clothing, beginning to blonde watched from his place on the floor. Then when the brunet pulled on his boots and began to move from the room the blonde spoke up,

"Where are you going?"

The scarred brunet only looked to him, neutral expression coloring his face. "To make you something to eat and brew some coffee. We need to get you over your hangover."Cloud was taken aback from the offer the other male was making to cook and take care of him after…everything that had just happened. He couldn't muster anything more than a single word, "Why…?"

"Because how is letting you wither away going to help me get you back on your feet, and keep you alive?"

The wonder faded from the blond when the brunet's words hit him. "Right…" was the only response the male gave to the scarred males comment. Cloud looked away until Leon left the room. When he could no longer feel the others presence, he stood, gathered some clothes and slowly made his way to the bathroom, which was only a door away from his bedroom, to shower.

Coming out of the bathroom, lazily drying his hair, the blond made his way to the kitchen/dinning area of his apartment. He found the other male over by the stove, cooking something familiar smelling though he couldn't quite remember what. The smell also turned his stomach slightly, not that the smell was bad, but the very thought of food…well it just didn't agree with him at the moment.

The brunet turned from the stove with the pan in hand to seemingly dump its contents into the plate before them both. The brunet raised an eyebrow before he began doing so, the slight gesture must have been from the 'surprise' of finding the blond there. The blond only looked to the side, still very annoyed with the other male. "What?"

Cloud could see the other visible shrug as he dumped the food onto the plate. Cloud glanced to find it was simple scrambled eggs the brunet had made. The brutnet moved again to grab the toast that had just jumped from the toaster. Cloud watched as he buttered and placed the toast on the plate, turning once again to retrieve coffee from the pot nearby. Cloud was surprised it had seemed to foreign to him, though it had been a long time since he had had someone make breakfast for him. He hadn't had something like this since…since-_"Mornin' Spikey." the raven haired man greeted him, pan in hand, smile on his face, and those sky blue eyes…were also smiling at him…with such love…_

_Love the blond would never know again._

Cloud covered his face with both hands. The brunet looked to him, simply looked at him. He could tell from the other position he was upset again. But what he couldn't understand was why.

He looked to the food he had prepared. It all seemed fine so what- …Perhaps it was another memory. Leon could feel faint recollection of feeling remorse from his past self remembering someone dear in the past. He could figure who or why but he knew he had felt that pain before. Though it was like a ghost to him now…as he himself was only a ghost of his past self. Of this very world.

He touched the blonde's shoulder. He jumped and looked to the brunet. Leon gave him an expressionless face and he pushed the coffee to him. "Drink the coffee. We have things to do today."

The brunet ruffled the blondes hair a good few times with the towel before he took it away and stalked away with it, down the hall.

"Like what…?" Cloud responded unenthusiastically, as he lifted the coffee mug to his lips, enjoying the warmth.

Leon returned a moment later, choosing then to respond for he didn't want to yell before. That took more effort than the brunet was willing to spend. "Your friend's called and wanted us to come out to lunch with them."

Cloud simply sipped his coffee then winced at the bitterness of it, for it appeared the brunet had left it black. He set the coffee aside and looked to the brunet with a somber expression, "One, _Leon_, there is no 'us'. And _two_ I'm not going."

"_One, Cloud_. According to your friends there is an 'us'. And _two_ it would be very rude of you to ignore your support system like that."

"_One. _That's your fucking fault and two! What the fuck do you mean by my 'support system' you fucking freak!"

"…I am referring to those you call friends."

"Then say 'friend' or 'friends'! God your fucking strange! _And_ annoying! Go do something productive and hang yourself or something. Just get the hell out of my hair!"

"…"

When the brunet didn't retaliate to the outburst, guilt began to fill the blond. He cleared his throat. "Um…sorry. I...didn't mean…That was a little rude, sorry."

The brunet only sighed, "Look I already told them-""What?"

The brunet blinked, "What?"

"You answered my house phone?"

"No…I answered your cell phone."

Cloud hit his fist to the table in anger.

"You fucking arrogate bastard! Who the hell do you think you are going around touching other peoples things!? I was pissed enough last night when you touched that box! But my phone?! My _phone_?! My fucking _cell_ phone!?"

"What the hells-a-matter with you?! It's a phone!" Cloud stood, hitting his hand down on the table again, **"It's my phone! My phone!"**

"Yeah I get its your phone! What I don't get is why you're freaking the fuck out about it!"

"Because it's mine you bastard! You had no right! No right!" Cloud turned to leave the room.

"Cloud-!"

"Fuck off!"

"Cloud!"The scarred brunet ran after him, catching him by the arm. Cloud whirled around, glaring daggers at him.

"Look…I only answered it because it kept vibrating over and over and over and it was driving me insane. I didn't mean to upset you, _or_ step out of line."

Cloud only glared at him for a moment before sighing. "But _why_ did you tell them we would go?"

"Because…I think it would be good for you to see your friends…"

The blonde scowled at the brunet, "What would you know about what's good for me?"

"I'm making it my business to know."

-oOo-

_The blonde scowled at the brunet, "What would you know about what's good for me?"_

"_I'm making it my business to know."_

Something about the way the other male had said that made cloud feel…strange and uncomfortable.

"Cloud are you ready yet?"

"O…one minute!" Cloud hurriedly finished gelling and hair spraying his hair. Quickly giving himself a once over he left the bathroom and headed down the hall. Cloud wasn't sure why he was trying to make sure he looked so good for his friends. It wasn't like him. He was always anal about his hair, that was a given, but never…everything else. So why…

All thoughts stopped when he came in into the kitchen and found the other man in a pair of snug fitting jeans, a tight white tank top, which was under his unzipped black jacket, leaning against the counter. His chestnut colored, stabled styled, long hair brushed his shoulders and shaped his face so beautifully. His face was so beautiful and those eyes.

Leon turned to him, those striking steal blue eyes met his and… Cloud started to realize it may not have been his friends he was working so hard to look good for.

"Are you ready to go?" The man asked him.

"Yeah." Cloud responded, looking away. Praying the warmth in his cheeks wasn't a visible blush.

"Then lets go." Leon took the spare keys to the apartment in one hand and took Cloud's hand in the other as he pulled them out the front door and into the morning light.


	7. Chapter 7: All the Lose Ends

Special thanks to AozoraNejiSasUKE for the review to get me back onto this story. This chapter is for you. Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

Stay With Me

Chapter 7: All the Loose Ends

The brunet pulled Cloud out the door without a moments notice. The morning light temporarily blinded Cloud, until his eyes adjusted to the light and he could see the beautiful day laid out before him. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, it seemed like the raining days have finally passed. Though Cloud only had a moment to take in his surrounds for the brunet still had his hand and was still pulling him forward. Too fast for the blonde to take in the fact the other man was holding his hand…

"Whoa, whoa! Where are we going?" The blonde called after the brunet.

The pulling came to a halt and Cloud noticed Leon had brought them to his bike.

"To do your deliveries." The brunet answered easily.

"My wha-?" Before Cloud could finish, the brunet had presented him with what the blonde recognized as his own hand written list of deliveries he had scheduled for today.

"I saw it on the counter," the brunet started, "So I figured I should grab it. Then after we finish your work we can meet up with your friends."

Cloud was skimming over the list and the brunet moved to see the list for himself, glancing at it from over Cloud's shoulder.

"So since there weren't any packages that I could find in your apparent. I'm assuming from that and these arrows that you drew between address, that you pick up the item right before you deliver it."

Ignoring the fact that this meant the brunet had, once again, gone through all his _personal_ belongings, without his consent, and of course not caring how it made the blonde's blood boil—

Cloud took in a breath to calm himself and responded to the brunet, "Yeah…basically."

The brunet huffed, "Seems like more work than its worth, if you ask me."

Cloud glared at the brunet, "Well, no one asked you. So can it." Half crumpling, half folding the list, Cloud slipped it into his back pocket and straddled the bike. "Hurry up and get on, before I leave you behind."

From the smug look on the blonde's face the brunet realized he must have, one again, pissed him off. With a sigh, the brunet took his seat behind the blonde, "Well, someone is certainly sensitive…"

An elbow came in contact with the brunet gut and succeeded in silencing him for the first few deliveries. Of course the brunet had recovered from the initial shock of the blow quickly enough, he seemed to be content with just watching the blonde do his deliveries and watch from his spot on or beside the bike. After about the third delivery was finished and Cloud made his way back over to the bike and the brunet, the brunet spoke for the first time since they left,

"You don't get paid much for this…do you?"

Cloud was searching through his list for the next delivery when the brunet had spoken. Taken aback from the brunet's voice, the blonde had to look to the brunet to make sure we wasn't hearing things and seeing those startling grey-blue eyes staring straight into his own, he quickly turned back to his list, getting more than just his confirmation. The intensity of the brunets eyes were too much for the blonde, the sensations it caused… it was almost foreign to him. He couldn't help but blush. Collecting himself and recalling the burnet's question, the blonde finally answered, "No…not particularly."

Then thinking over the brunet's question and the arbitrariness of it, he turned to look to the brunet, "Why do you ask?"

After staring off ahead for a moment, the brunet turned to him, "I was just wondering why you put so much effort into this when you could do something easier that pays better."

"Ah." Uninterested in continuing the current conversation, Cloud looked back to his list, feigning interest.

There was a pause, long enough for Cloud to assume he had dodged the question, only to realize with the sound of the others males voice asking _Well?_ That he had been sadly wrong.

"Well what?" Cloud said with an annoyed sigh, hoping to give the hint he didn't want to talk about it.

"What do you do such a crappy low paying job?"

_But, of course, why would this asshole care about delicacy?_ Cloud thought, annoyed. Then, turning to face the brunet, responded bluntly, "Because I choose it!"

Looking unimpressed, and rather unsatisfied, Leon pushed again for an answer, "Why?"

"Because-!" Cloud paused, catching himself, but sighed, not really seeing the point in avoiding the question since douche-bag-angel-guy didn't seem like he was going to let up anytime soon. Cloud looked to the brunet in the eyes, "I don't like people… I don't like talking to people, dealing with people, or in socializing with them. With this job, I answer a call, get a package, deliver to the address, and get paid. Very little communication involved."

"What's wrong with socializing with people?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "Try asking yourself that question. I'm sure we have similar answers. No get on the bike and shut up, where almost done."

After a pause where it seemed the brunet was pondering Cloud's response, he looked to Cloud, "Why do you assume I don't like to socialize?"

Cloud had to chock back a laugh, "Well just taking into consideration how you got along with that limo driver –"

"That's…not entirely a fair…whatever, let go." The brunet turned away with a slight blush with the blonde couldn't help but smirk at.

"Fine with me." Cloud straddled the bike and the brunet followed suit behind him and they took off to the next round of deliveries

-oOo-

Two hours later they pulled up to the Seventh Heaven bar. Cloud kicked down his kickstand and they both got off of the bike.

Cloud sighed, "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes." Placing a hand onto the blondes back and proceeding to push him through the doors of the bar.

"SURPRISE!"

There was confetti and little poppers going off in Cloud's face. He could only blink in response, as the fog left over from the confetti minefield began to dissipate. Then as his vision began to clear was when he noticed the small ninja charging his way, at full speed.

"Cloud!"

All the brunet saw was the wave of confetti and then cloud fly backwards to the ground with the small black hared girl on him. He blinked in confusion and before he knew it he broke into a small fit of laughter.

"Geez Yuffie why do you…" Cloud was caught off guard by a sound foreign to him and looked to see the brunet laughing. He could only blush at how cute the brunet was.

"Sorry Cloud I just –Hey! Stop ogling your boyfriend and pay attention to me!"

Both blushed from Yuffie's words.

"Okay good boy! Now everyone!" the petite girl announce, arms in the air, straddling the blonde.

"Happy Birthday Cloud!"

Cloud blinked in confusion then flushed with angry pushing Yuffie off him and climbing to his feet to grab the brunet by his shirt. "You knew this was going to happen! You set me up!"

The brunet looked just as confused as the blonde was a moment ago, "But she didn't…"

Baffled, Leon thought back to the conversation he had had with the woman on Cloud's cell phone early that morning…

"…_Hello?" _a soft feminine voice spoke over the line.

"_Hello." _Leon responded evenly.

"_…Cloud?_"

"_No, Leon._"

"…"

"_Cloud's boyfriend_."

"_Oh!_" Leon could hear the phone being muffled as the girl seemed to be yelling at someone about a Lenard or something… "_Im sorry about that._"

Leon shrugged then realized after a moment the woman couldn't possibly see him responded, "_Its fine…_"

The woman cleared her throat and seemed to try again, "_Well, I was wondering if you had any special plans with Cloud today?_"

"_No, why?_"

"_You know what day it is don't you?_"

"_Yeah._" Not really, but he knew he could simply check the phone later for the date. Why was she mocking him?

"_…Well I was wondering if you two were free this afternoon for lunch. I got a little get together set up and have all his friend's here. It would be great if you could get him to come."  
_

"_Yeah sure. We'll be there. What time?"_

_ "As soon as Cloud finishes his morning deliveries would be fine. We'll be at the Seventh Heaven. Just tell him that, he knows where it is."_

_ "Okay."_

_ "Oh, and could you make sure not to make a big deal about it? Tell him its JUST lunch, okay? He hates these sort of things."_

_ "Yeahh…" _Was this woman crazy?

Or maybe he was just dense he began to wonder as he came back to the present and looked Cloud in the eyes. "I guess I just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? You moron…" Cloud only sighed and shook his head, "What part about 'surprise party' did you not get?"

"Well she didn't say anything about _that_. Just asked if I knew what day it was…"

"Pfft!" Cloud began to laugh out loud, "And you didn't find anything _odd_ about that?"

"I…" Leon, without any real explanation, stopped there, not because of that, but because the blonde was buckling in laughter. There was no need for explanations; he could only smile as he watched the blonde seemingly happy, if only for a moment. He was truly beautiful; Leon couldn't help but admit to himself.

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" The blonde said as he calmed down and smiled at the brunet. Then noticing the brunet's smile couldn't help but blush in response.

"Yes…I know." He was still smiling at the blonde with that breathtaking smile. Cloud felt as though he couldn't breathe. Then Tifa ended the moment when her hand came into contact with Cloud's shoulder. Leon looked to her as did Cloud.

"Happy Birthday Cloud." She said with a sweet smile.

"Heh…thanks Tif."

Tifa looked to Leon and smiled, "Hi, it's good to meet you. I'm Tifa Lockhart. We spoke earlier today on the phone." She reached he hand out to Leon who took it in response.

"Ah I see…Nice to meet you too. I'm Leon."

"Leon…?"

"Um…" _Oh great a last name but I…Leon…hart…_ He felt almost dizzy from the thought. It was like…he remembered something. But he pushed the thoughts aside. "Leon Hart"

She smiled, "Sorry about the confusion earlier. _**Someone**_ misinformed me of your name."

From the eye daggers she was pointing at Yuffie, Leon assumed her to be the culprit.

Standing in a defensive manner, the petite girl responded, "Welll sor-RY! Its not my fault you didn't get his name when I met him!"

"…Yuffie that doesn't even make sense." Tifa said, touching her head in annoyance.

"Does so!" the girl retaliated, stopping her feet.

"Oh enough, just properly introduce yourself." Tifa responded, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Fine!" Yuffie charged up to Leon and pointed to herself, "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, the ninja princess. So you better watch yourself."

"Very nice." Tifa commented pushing the girl aside and pulling Leon forward to the rest of the gang. "This is Barret Wallace."

"Hey good ta meet you!"

Leon only nodded slightly, taken aback from the size of the man.

"This is Cid Highwind."

"Nice to meet ya, kid."

As the introductions went on Yuffie stood next to Cloud. Clasping her hands behind her and swaying side-to-side she spoke, "Soo, how's the love birds been doin~?"

Annoyed Cloud didn't answer her question but instead asked one of his own, "So what did you tell Tifa his name was."

She pouted and crossed her arms, "I thought it was Lenard."

Cloud blinked and started to laugh again, "Like I would date or even pretend to date a Lenard."

"Cloud! What do you mean by pretend!" Yuffie cried out.

"Opps…I mean…uh."

"Oh I get it… You're still in denial of your love aren't you! Poor Leon!" In an instant she went from Cloud's side to behind Leon and attached herself around his waist, "You poor man!"

The brunet fell onto Vincent, whom he was just about to shake hands with, from the impact. Cloud flinched as he watched all three fall to the floor in a heap.

"Yuffie!" Tifa called out.

"What you doin, girl?" Barret asked, as he tried to pulled her from the top of the pile.

"No! I'm not gunna let go! Leon needs some appreciation!" Yuffie cried out as she clung tighter onto Leon.

"Look here, this aint no time for no hog pile. Get!" Cid scolded Yuffie as he kicked her to get off.

"Owwiieee!"

"Get. Get. C'mon now _get_." Cid continued to kick at Yuffie for every command he made.

"You know she's not a dog right?" Cloud commented, finally making it over to the group, "She listens as well as a rock…Cid it's not working. Why are you still kicking her?"

"Makes me feel good. Ta heck if she don't wanna listen." Cid commented, stopped for the moment to smirk at Cloud.

Cloud only sighed. Then a quiet voice spoke up sounding very strained, "Yuffie…Im sorry but…Could you _please_ Get Off? I am…under everyone…Being crushed."

Yuffie blinked, "Vinny? What are you doing down there?"

"I wonder…" Cloud responded sarcastically as he leaned forward and began to tickle Yuffie's sides.

"Ah! Ha ha hehe—S-stop it Cloud!" laughing uncontrollably Yuffie rolled off of Leon and Vincent.

Leon got off of Vincent swiftly and extended him a hand to him again, this time to help him to his feet. Getting his breath back, Vincent looked to Leon, shaking his head at all of what had just happened, before smiling a grabbing his hand. Getting to his feet he spoke in his quiet deep voice, "Thanks."

"Yeah." Leon responded, then turned to look to Cloud, who still seemed to be preoccupied with Yuffie.

"AH HA HA! STOP!" Yuffie squealed as Cloud continued to tickle her sides. The rest of the group just laughed as they watched rather amused.

"Are you going to behave now?" Cloud asked, unrelenting in his attack.

"YES! Hahahaha!" Yuffie squealed, rolling from side to side.

"Are you going to calm down?"

"Yes! Yes! Please Cloud! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Fine." Cloud dropped his hands from her side and stood straight, adjusting his coat and looked to Leon whom was giving him a strange look, "What?

Leon could only blink, "I…have never seen you like that."

Cloud flushed lightly, "You're point?"

He only smiled at Cloud, "It was cute."

Cloud flushed fully and stormed off mumbling to himself.

Smiling as she watched them, Tifa cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Alright! Now that introductions are over a Yuffie seems to be crashing from her sugar high."

"Heh sugar…" mumble Yuffie from the floor as she was still catching her breath.

"I think we should go ahead with lunch!"

Cid and Barret cheered, seemingly very hungry and anticipating this moment.

As Tifa, Vincent, and Yuffie set the table, Barret and Cid reminisced and laughed over old stories and some new. While Leon took Cloud by the hand and lead him back to the table. Though he only made it a step before Cloud pulled his hand back, "Stop making fun of me. This isn't a joke."

"I know. I'm not, I was being honest before. I did think you were cute, the way you two interacted. I'm sorry if it was the wrong choice in words, it was the first one I could remember to describe it."

Cloud just looked at him mystified, "You are very strange. You know that?"

"Yes Cloud I know. Now…Forgive me?" the brunet asked, offering Cloud his hand.

Cloud looked at the hand cynically, "Do we have to hold hands?"

"Yes. I'm your boyfriend and we love each other very much. Let's show your friends our adoration for one another."

"…You're creeping me out."

Leon sighed, "I mean…Lets play the part. Don't you want your friends to think you have found someone that makes you happy?"

"I don't care…" Cloud looked away blushing but frustrated by the strange feelings the brunet was making him feel from both by his words and by his touch…

The brunet took his hand again and Cloud turn to him quickly, about to snap at him again but stopped as the brunet's free hand came to rest on his cheek, "Please, just relax. I wasn't teasing you."

Cloud could feel the warmth growing in his cheeks and his heart begin to race as the brunet spoke again, "I truly just want you to be happy. Look at them, your friends. The decorated and cooked all this food and got out of their own schedules to be with you, for your birthday. They love you Cloud, they care about you. They want to be here for you. Cant you feel it? See it in their smiles? Hear it in their laughter?"

Cloud looked past Leon to his friend's as they happily chatted and readied the table with so much food. Cloud noticed some of his favorites even, though he had never been one to voice such things. His eyes began to water at Leon's words.

"You may have lost people who are impossible for you to replace or forget…but Cloud you're forgetting something…something important."

Cloud looked back to Leon as tears began to run trails down his cheeks. Leon eyes…they held so much emotion for that moment, Cloud was in shock by it at first. Leon was so stoical to everything _everything_ and now…he looked like he held more pain in those eyes than Cloud could imagine—no. Leon looked like he felt just how Cloud had felt when he had first lost Zack…and then Aerith…

"There are still people here with you, living." Where there tears forming in Leon's own eyes? Cloud wasn't sure but those eyes were swirling in color, in pain, as he continued to speak, "And they have lost those people too. Their pain may not match yours entirely but it doesn't mean theirs isn't just as real. They have been hurting for just as long as you have but they are trying to live with that pain…and they want you to live with them. They don't want to lose you too…it would…kill them…" Leon fell to his knees, releasing Cloud.

"Leon!" Cloud bent down and touched the brunet's shoulder's, "Hey…are you ok?"

"Heh…yeah, just…got a little dizzy there." He looked to Cloud with a small smile, "Help me up ok? Let have lunch with them. Let's celebrate your day, birthday boy."

As Cloud's initial panic eased, his angry rose, so he hit the brunet on the shoulder.

"Ow…What was that for?" He asked through one closed eyes.

"For scaring me you prick!" Cloud grabbed Leon by the arms and forcefully helped him to his feet then roughly took his hand and drag him to the table.

"Um Cloud?" Tifa asked as Cloud vigorously sat Leon in a chair and took a seat himself.

"Yes Tifa?"

"Is everything…alright?"

"Dandy."

"Pffft Cloud said 'dandy'! Did you hear him Vinny!" Yuffie commenting, laughing as she hit the table.

"…Why am I sitting next to you…and what did you eat?" Vincent asked, feeling rather discomforted in his current seat.

"The WHOLE platter of cookies!" Yuffie exclaimed Doing a flip out of her chair then sat back down quietly after Cloud gave her a look. "I'll be good." She promised, pouting.

"Okayy" Tifa said a little awkwardly, as everyone had finally taken their seat "Lets eat!"

-oOo-

The group had laid out quite the meal. There were salads, sandwiches, chips, dips, platters, it seemed endless to Leon, whom had to quite early for he was unused to eating at all, let alone in such large portions.

Of course he got teased by Cid and Barret but it didn't bother him for it was in good spirit and yet he felt the main reason he was enjoying himself was because of Cloud. The blonde was smiling and seemed to let himself go, finally.

The cake was served and of course they all sang to Cloud causing him to flush in embarrassment, not that Leon could blame him, it was all childish but it was also sweet.

He was 24 it seemed…Leon felt everyday he was with the blonde he was learning more and more about him…and it seemed the loose ties of his own memories seem to awaken to the boy. The brunet wasn't sure what to think of what the blonde did to him. So instead he wonder how old he had been when he had died…and who was he? Had he been a good person? Or perhaps scum of which the world would have been relieved to be rid of?

Though none of it really mattered, all that matter right now, at this moment, was the blonde and his happiness. Saving his life was what Leon was here for. Not to recollect on his lost life…

They had stayed longer than planned, if any of that was planned. Long after the candles where blown out, after the cake and ice cream had been severed and consumed, long after the sun had set and the street lights began to light the abandoned streets. That was how long they had stayed. They had laughed and bonded, Leon began to feel as though Cloud may have come miles today…in living. He wondered how long the blonde would need him. A part of him hope for a little time as possible for he was growing closer to there people…and most of all to the clumsy blonde—which wasn't good. He couldn't become too attached to this place or he wouldn't be able to leave it. So he had to keep himself focused and on his mission objective and that alone.

Though he was glad he was here, right now, at the blonde's side because…well just because really. He didn't understand his own feelings…perhaps that was best. Happiness was ok for him to feel as long as that was all there was to it.

Yes…it was ok to be happy, wasn't it?

-oOo-

"Good night! Happy birthday Cloud!"

"See ya Spikey!"

Cloud turned back into the bar from the open door he and Leon where standing, ready to leave. "Good night guys…Thanks."

They smiled at him and he in turn smiled. Leon felt himself let on the ghost of one as he exited the building first. Then something caught his attention…a voice…a voice he knew…he knew very well. The brunet looked down the street and found a tall skinny man, with long auburn hair that was pulled back into a pony, his bangs dangled in the front of his face which was slightly flushed from the chill in the air. The man was smiling to someone at his side though Leon could not take his eyes off the man to even notice the other person with him. The man passed by, Leon's heart fell, and his entire body was rocked with dark painful feelings; sorrow, irreversible pain, and so much guilt.

The auburn haired man passed Leon, without even noticing his presence and continued down until he got further and further into the distance.

"It's snowing." The blonde commented, taking his place and the brunet's side. Then with the brunet made no response Cloud looked to him, "Hey Leon are you—hey!"

The blonde made to catch the brunet as he faltered but the man weight more as dead weight than Cloud has expected, causing him to lose his grip and the brunet landed to the hard ground.

"Leon!"

_"It's okay. You know? We're all here for you."_

_ "It wasn't your fault…you did everything you could…"_

_ "Please, Squall…stop blaming yourself. You're getting sick thinking like this!"_

_ "It's not your fault."_

_ "You loved her…We loved her…but we also love you Squall"_

_ "Please, Squall…"_

_ "Please…"_

_ "Pl__**ease –Wake up!"**_


	8. Chapter 8: Ghosts

A/N: Special thanks to_ Fireotaku18_ and _hpalabay_ for their reviews on my last chapter :) and thank you for the alerts and faves and thank you so much to everyone who has followed the story so far. It's for all of you that I write. So please bare with me xD

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Stay With Me

Chapter 8: Ghosts

_Even at dusk, with all the lights off, her ghost was __**everywhere**__. Sleeping in bed with him night, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, kissing him goodnight. Then in the bathroom, trying to look perfect, but she already was…always had been. Pulling her raven hair back, then dropping it to where it flowed past her shoulders, she would sigh and turn to him looking hopeless._

_ "You're beautiful." Is what he always told her, because it was the truth. She was always beautiful…even her ghost was lovely. Just like she was that night. The last night she was truly with him, __**alive…smiling…then blood…so much blood…**_

"_AHH!" he screamed, because it was all he could to in this pain._

_Agony…guilt…emptiness was all that was left._

_It was __**his fault**__ that she was gone ….__**gone… GONE!**_

"_Please stop smiling at me." He asked between the fingers of the hands he used to cover his face and his vision, "You shouldn't be smiling at someone like me…IT'S MY FAULT YOU'RE NOT HERE!"_

"_I love you…Im so sorry, Rinoa…Please…Please forgive me!" He sobbed out. Her ghost smiling ripping holes in his already shattered heart. _

_They would have been better if they had never met…he should have never told her he loved her…if he hadn't…maybe she would still be here…with him._

_He should have insisted on a limbo driver…but he wanted to be alone with her…their honey moon had to start and end with them alone…it did now, didn't it? He had gotten his wish… What a sick man he was…_

_He should have never proposed… he should have never met her… _

"_Rinoa! Please-! …come home…"_

_She laid her head on his shoulder as he sobbed pathetically on the couch in the living room.  
What a sick name. A ghost in a __**living**__ room? How sick was he?_

_He was in the kitchen now…how he wasn't sure…maybe __**she**__ had brought him here._

"_**You should eat…" **__her voice like the wind…_

"_I'm not hungry…"_

"_**Squall…"**__  
"I said I'm not hungry!"_

"_Dude chill!" a male voice responded._

"_What…?" Squall asked before he was blinded by the lights. "Who?"_

"_It's me Squall… Irvine." The auburn haired man came to his side and touched his shoulder. He gave him a once over and frowned, "You…look like hell man."_

"_Wish I was there…" the brunet mumbled as he looked off to the last spot he had seen his angel…yes she had vanished with the light…or maybe it was Irvine that made her vanish…he could only sigh unsure if he was grateful or not for her disappearance._

"_Enough of that!" the man sighed, his long bangs masking his strained face for a moment until he plastered on a smile as fake as a mask to his face, "Lets go out, Squall."_

_The brunet only looked to him with revulsion, "Why?"_

"_Why? Uh." The man looked lost for reasons at the moment, "Because Squall, everyone misses you."_

"_No, they don't. Why would anyone miss me? She…she had much more light in her than me…" He frowned at the cup in the strainer…it was her favorite cup…blue with a little moogle painted on it…he remembered he once told him she had had it since she was a little girl….yet it still looked perfect as if it was brand new._

"_Squall…they all really do miss you."_

"_Who would miss a killer?"_

"_Squall! Don't talk like that!" Irvine paused and took in a breath, seeming to calm his own nerves. Then after a moment tried again to look Squall in the eyes, "Please, Squall…stop blaming yourself. You're getting sick thinking like this!"_

_The brunet only looked to Irvine with an indifferent expression and then continued to gaze off into the room, at anything, that wasn't his friend. He couldn't look him in the eyes after what had happen. He couldn't face any of them. He felt his friend grip his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault…you did everything you could…"_

_Squall had to bit back his lip to keep it from trembling. It was hard to keep himself together no…who was he fooling? We wasn't together, he was a complete and utter mess. The only thing he was holding in front of Irvine was his pride, his shatter pride of being a man. What kind of man was he now, without __**her**__?_

"_You loved her…We loved her…but we also love you Squall"_

_He just would let up, the brunet couldn't help but grown in agony. Why hadn't he given up on him? He had managed to chase the others off all his other friends with harsh words and even violence …but Irvine…just wouldn't let up… He should abandon him…he wasn't worth all this._

"_Squall…" finally the brunet looked to his friend, his eyes as empty as his soul._

"_What is it, Irvine?"_

_The auburn haired man took off his ridiculous cowboy hat and set it on the table before turning back to Squall, eyes full of remorse, earnestness, and the love he still held for the other man; which was something Squall just couldn't understand the reason why it was still there._

""_It wasn't your fault."He said, gripping the brunets hand in one of his own, and using the other to stoke back the bandage on his forehead back in place. His only wound from the accident…the doctors said it would most likely scar…what they didn't see was that he was already scared…what would one physical one do?_

_A tear slipped from his eyes and he covered his face. He began to sob and he couldn't stop. He was nothing, __**nothing**__ without __**her**__… why couldn't Irvine see that? Why wouldn't he just let him be…?_

_He pulled Squall close, in a strong embrace, so strong Squall could feel the man's adoration for him…and it was suffocating. Yet all he could do was grip the over man back, as he sobbed._

"_It's okay. You know? We're all here for you." He just held him tighter as his words ripped at the fragile strands of what was left of the brunet's heart._

"_Please, Squall…" he gripped him even tighter, burying his own face in the brunet's shoulder, "Please…"_

_Squall could only look at the matted leather he had probably ruined with his tears, and listen to the cowboys words, the only true sound he had heard since…his last visit…_

"_Please don't leave us too…"_

The brunet shot forward in a bed of a room he didn't recognize…  
Anxiously he fumbled out of the bed to the window, trying to recognize the view of the snow covered city before. Some pieces gathered some reconciliation in his mind… like that café…he went there with Irvine once before…and down that street…down that street lead to the public library, and—

The sound a something glass hitting and shattering onto the floor caught the brunet's attention as he turned to find some blond boy staring at him.

"You're awake…" He stepped over the shattered glass bowl, just barely missing a large shard of glass with his feet which were only covered by sox's. He moved to come closer to the brunet. Right as he was about arms reach, the brunet took half a step back from the blonde, looking at the blond with a blank expression.

"Who are you?"

The blonde stopped in his tracks, and just looked to the brunet incredulously,

"You….you cant be serious?" he asked disbelievingly yet at the same time sounding distressed, "_You_ don't know who I am?"

Before the brunet could speak the blond steeped closer, angry rising in his voice and pain laced his eyes and voice, "You don't remember…What are you saying!"

The brunet began to feel faint, he touched his forehead, trying to steady himself, then things began to get _dark_…

"Hey!" The blonde managed to catch the brunet, "Leon…hey Leon…but it out, ok? C'mon. open your eyes."

_Leon? _Why was he calling him that…Leon…_Leon…_

In the darkness of his own mind he recalled their first meeting…

_The blonde charge up to him no hesitation, his turquoise eyes swirling with anger, "Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?"_

"_Clo_ud Strife…" he mumbled from the darkness of his mind.

"What?" unsure if he was hearing things he shook the brunet, "Hey! What did you just say?"

"You're…Cloud…Cloud Strife…"

Cloud couldn't help but smile in relief, "Yes! Yes that's right." He was now kneeling on the ground, with brunet's head resting on his thighs.

"Now," The blonde started, feeling hopeful, "Why are you here?"

The brunet didn't move…but he spoke after a moment that to the blonde felt like an eternity, "To return…return your will…your will to live."

Cloud could feel relief sweeping through him like a wave. He wasn't going to be alone; the brunet was coming back to him. He was ok, they were both going to be ok.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked, just making sure the brunet was truly together again.

The brunet got quiet for a long moment. Who was he? He was Squall but…no…no he was this _Leon_ now he was…an…an angel…no…he was forsaken…he needed to redeem himself…he was…but what…what had he done that needed to be forgiven?

Beginning to feel worried, the blonde called out to him, "Leon?"

"I…died. Didn't I?" A tear slipped through his closed eyes.

Taken aback, the blonde wasn't sure how to answer him…he sounded so…hurt.

"…Yes…you did. You're a…an angel or something. Or so you told me."

"A sent angel…"

"Yes…"

Another tear fell from the closed eyes of the brunet.  
_I'm so sorry Irvine…I guess I…couldn't promise you that, huh?  
Forgive me…_

_Please…_

"Leon?" at the sound of the blonde's voice the brunet's eyes fluttered open, still tear-filled and still seeming a little dazed.

"Hey…" the blonde cooed to him softly, petting is hair back, and whipping a tear away with his finger. The brunet turned to him, and the blonde looked to him condolingly "It's ok. I'm here."

"…_We're all here for you."_

The brunet chocked back a tear; _it's just like Irvine…_

"But…I'm not here." He looked to the blonde helplessly.

"But you _are_." The blonde looked to him with a small smile through a pained expression, "You're here with me _right now_, aren't you? I can touch you, cant I?" he asked, as he gently stroked the brunet's hair back,

"You _are_ here, Leon. You're here _with_ me. You're not alone." The blonde smiled more, "And now, neither am I."


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving the Mirror Fogged

A/N: Special thanks to likkle cloud and Aozora .NejiSasUKE for their reviews! :)

And thank you to everyone else following this story, enjoy!

* * *

Stay With Me

Chapter 9: Leaving the Mirror Fogged

"_You're here with me __**right now**__, aren't you? I can touch you, cant I?"_

"_You __**are **__here, Leon. You're here __**with**__ me. You're not alone."_

"_And now, neither am I."_

The brunet splashed cold water onto his face. Even though he had just taken a shower, he still wasn't awake, he still wasn't…._right_.

He would say he didn't feel himself but he wasn't sure if that entirely true because…who _was_ he? All he knew is that he wasn't the same man who had first appeared to Cloud. No… He _was_ still him…he was just, _also_, this _Squall_. That weak, pathetic human was living within him, and he couldn't allow himself to remember any more of him in the risk of forgetting Cloud, his mission, and his own will at…succeeding. It was as though he had two beings within himself. There was himself, who he named _Leon_ since it was the first thing that came to mind which he thought he might respond to, if called by. Then there was _Squall,_ this weak…pathetic human who, like Cloud, was ready to _die_…

Leon shook his head and began to splash more water cold water onto his face. No, he couldn't allow him to remember _that girl_ which _Squall_ had been so infatuated with. He couldn't risk remembering anymore pain. He had to stay focused and fight his… past self, or so it seemed to be.

The brunet sighed and finally began to dry himself, then looked to his side and…couldn't find his clothes. He thought back and realized, with a sigh, he had never grabbed any. Sighing again Leon cracked open the door to see if Cloud as near, and noticed he had some trouble opening the door. He looked down and become aware of a small pile of clothing by the door. The brunet smiled a little to himself and took the pile in. That was considerate of the blonde, thought Leon.

Then he paused and sighed, or perhaps the blonde just didn't want to see him naked again.

-oOo-

Cloud sat at the kitchen table, simply twirling his cell phone, lost in his thoughts…

"_Who are you?"_

It still stung Cloud to think of those words… How could the brunet have _forgotten _him so easily?  
What happened to him when he had passed out…? Why had he passed out to begin with?

He hadn't seemed himself at the party either…his eyes held too much emotion… it wasn't like him. He was always so serious and cold…

"…_they have lost those people too. Their pain may not match yours entirely but it doesn't mean theirs isn't just as real. They have been hurting for just as long as you have but they are trying to live with that pain…and they want you to live with them."_

_Where_ had all had all _that_ come from? Cloud wondered to himself as the afternoon light spread throughout the kitchen.  
_  
" They don't want to lose you too…it would…kill them…" _Leon had fallen to his knees after that…he seemed so weak… was he…remembering his past? What would that mean?

Cloud paused in his twirling of the phone, as he was struck by the thought. It was then he noticed the glowing of his cell phone. The caller ID read _Tifa Lockhart_. Cloud smiled a little, relieved he could finally tell her that Leon was ok.

He answered the phone and lifted it to his ear, "Hey Tifa…"

"Cloud! You answer! On the first ring at that! So…how is he?"

"He's ok. He woke up. He's in the shower now."

"Oh thank goodness. Though Cloud maybe you should have helped him in there. Don't want him falling down in there."

Cloud could feel the heat gathering in his cheeks, "No, he's fine! Absolutely fine on his own!"

Cloud could hear his friend giggling over the line, "You seem a little shy to shower with your boyfriend, Cloud."

"He's not my—!" Cloud cut himself off when he noticed the brunet standing in the doorway to the kitchen, dressed in the tank top and pajama bottoms he had given him. He had a towel hung around his neck, while his poorly dried hair dripped trails down his face and neck. He was looking to Cloud with a questioning glace, most likely from the rising of his voice. Yet all Cloud could do was stare at the other male in awe.

Tifa was giggling on the other end of the line, "Yuffie was right! Why won't you admit to him being your boyfriend? He's attractive and well mannered, no reason to be ashamed."

Tifa had a point there, Leon sure was…attractive. But as for the manners, Cloud thought with a slight annoyance, those only showed themselves in public, so it was no real benefit to Cloud.

"Hey Tifa, I got to let you go. I'll call you later."

"Oh? He must be out of the shower. Well, have _fun_ Cloudy. Tell Leon I said 'hi'!" –click—

Cloud could only stair at the phone a little perturbed by what the other had said.  
_Have fun? What did she_…  
His face began to glow red at the realization or more so perverseness she most likely had meant.  
_What a …pervert…_ Cloud thought still flushing as he placed the phone back down onto the table.

"Who was that?" the burnet inquired as he made his way into the kitchen and began to look into one of Cloud's cabinets, most likely in search of food.

"That's none of your business… but it was Tifa, she says 'hi'— and get the hell out of my cabinets."

Leon just glanced at Cloud from over his shoulder with a questioning glance and grabbed a bag of chips before shutting the cabinet, "Well _someone_ is sure cranky today."

Before the brunet had a chance to even finish opening the bag the blonde had snatched it away, right out of his hands.

The brunet could only blink, "What's with you?"

"You're not eating that." The blonde responded, rolling the bag up and replacing it in the cabinet.

"Then what _can_ I eat?" the brunet asked a little frustrated, mostly from feeling so famished.

Cloud moved to the stove and began to fill a bowl with contents from a cooking pot, "Soup."

"_Soup_? Cloud, I'm not sick, _please_ stop being so…I'm just so hungry." The burnet sighed, collapsing into a chair at the table.

"Stop your bellyaching. This is the first thing you're going to be eating since you've woken up, so it should be light so you don't get sick." Cloud rolled his eyes and placed the bowl in front of Squall, "By the way, its beef stew, not soup, so don't complain."

The brunet raised an eyebrow at the blond but decided it was no point in fighting him so he decided to just contently eat the stew for now, "Cloud?"

Cloud grunted from across the table in response as he gazed in the opposite direction of the brunet, out the window.

"Where did you get these pj bottoms? They're too big for you. Borrow them from Cid or something?"

The blonde blinked and looked to Leon incredulously, "No…One: Cid would _never_ loan _anyone_ his _own_ clothing and Two: it's called a clothing store. We went to one the other day you know."

"Yeah but…these we didn't get."

"I _know_ that. I got them for you the other day. Seemed like they would be more comfortable than jeans or being naked." Cloud shrugged.

"Well yeah…why are you so worried about me being naked? And when did you wonder off to do that? I've been with you this whole time."

"I just don't—! Wait…what?" Cloud asked, skeptically.

"You seem to get upset with me know whenever I'm na—"Not that! The other thing you said!"

"Oh…I've been with you all this time. When did you sneak off to get these?"

"Sneak?" Cloud looked confused, "Leon, how long do you think you were passed out for?"

Leon shrugged, "I don't know. A day? What's that face for?"

Cloud was just gawking at Leon then sighed, "No Leon, it's almost been a week."

The brunet looked perplexed, "What?"

Cloud seemed to be thinking back, "You passed out the night of the party, and have been out for the last four days and nights. It was about late afternoon today you woke up."

The brunet looked down for a moment, seeming to take in what the blonde had said, and then looked back to him a little concerned, "I'm…sorry…were you ok?"

Cloud blinked, confused, "Ok? Um, I was fine. I'm not sick or—"

"No…I mean…I'm sorry if I scared you." Leon said, gently. He seemed to be weighing out his every word, to make sure he wasn't going to upset the blonde.

Cloud was about to respond, to say he hadn't scared him and he was fine. He wanted to say it, he was going to but…his memory of that night over took him as well as the overwhelming fear that filled his heart at the site of the man before him on the cold hard ground… looking so pale…

"_Leon!" _Cloud was at his side, knelt by him, the moment he collapsed. _"Leon! Leon wake up! Open your eyes!"_

Cloud could see the other man's eyes moving about from under the lids, but he couldn't seem to hear him. His friends were about him a moment after, though Cloud took little notice of them. He was filling to the brink with fear, anxiousness, foreboding, and to deal with it all his anger flared out of him, _"You bastard! Open your eyes!"_

He began to shake the other man violently, _"Don't you do this to me! Jokes over! Wake up!"_

"_Cloud stop!" _ A female voice had called out to him, Yuffie or Tifa, he couldn't be sure.

"_Leon!" _  
At that moment Tifa roughly pulled Cloud into a strong embrace, Cloud knew it was her for Yufi wasn't strong enough to do so. She held him strong from behind even as the blond clung to the brunet in his arms. Cloud couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes, he couldn't be abandoned again, not even by this asshole, he just couldn't.

_"Cloud! It's ok…He's alive, you see his chest moving don't you?"_

"_Cloud…Cloud…"_

"Cloud!"

The blonde came back to himself find the brunet mere inches away from his face. He flinched, "What?"

The brunet looked concerned, "Relax…" he said as he gently whipped the blondes cheek.

Flushing, unsure of what was happening; the blonde shoved his chair back and stood, "Relax? Why should I relax when you were the one yelling my name?"

The brunet stood straight to continued eye contact with the blonde as he responded evenly, "Because you were responding to me, your eyes were downcast, and tears were going down your face. Because I…was scared."

Cloud touched his own eyes to find the wetness left behind but then thinking over what the brunet said looked back to him, "You were scared? Scared of what?"

The brunet blushed and turned away, _Oh course that what he would take away from what I said! But…why did I say it? Im not…I don't…care…I…_

The brunet growled in frustration, "That's not what important!"

The blonde jumped for a moment, taken aback from the brunet's outburst. Then gaining back his composure he responded to the brunet, unable to help the little smirk growing on his lips, "Then what is?"

The brunet was quiet for a moment, then finally turning, eyes downcast he responded, "You. Just…ignore the rest…"

"And what if I don't want to?"

The brunet raised his gaze to question the blonde with his eyes.

The blonde didn't know where these words were coming from, but they were free flowing from his lips before he could even knew what he was saying, "What if I want to know everything about you? What if I want you to care? What if I wanted you to worry about me?"

Turning away he mumbled, "That would make you human."

"Is that your answer for everything?" the blond, unable to stop the soft smile on his lips.

The brunet looked up to see the slight sadness in the other's eyes as well.

"Because you're an _angel_ means you can't _feel_? Can't _love_?"

"What does…that…" the brunet started but was unable to finish.

So the blonde decided to finish it for him, "What does it matter? Because you do feel!"

Shock from the rise in the blonde's voice became visible tin the brunet's eyes.

"That night when we were at my birthday party. What you said to me when we were alone, about my friends? Someone heartless could not say such things especially how you did…like every word was bleeding out of your heart…Like it hurt to even speak of such thing—because it did, didn't it! You were talking from your heart not from God!"

The brunet looked away as if he was scolded child.

Then, as Cloud began to catch his breath, he realized there were things the brunet was not going to tell him; for reasons Cloud wasn't even certain of. All Cloud knew for sure was that right now, at this moment, the brunet was not going to open up to him no matter what he did. So he decided not to push him. Instead he came up with another idea, "Heh sorry, got a little worked up there huh?"

The brunet looked back to him raising an eyebrow.

The blonde flushed lightly at how handsome the brunet could be, even when he was looking at him like he was a freak. Cloud cleared his throat and started, "So yeah. What do you say we go out and see Demyx and Axel."

Leon looked taken aback, "You want to get drunk?"

Cloud flushed, "No you dope! Just go and visit with some friends."

The brunet thought for a moment and then responded, "you don't want to go see Tifa or the others?"

"No." Cloud shook his head, "I want to go the _Fools' Gold_ …place."

The brunet could tell he was opting out of the word _bar_. He sighed, "Promise not to drink?"

Cloud pouted almost, "I can't drink at all?"

"No, because you don't know when to stop. If you don't promise then I refuse to go." To prove his point the burnet sat back into his chair at the kitchen table with his arms crossed.

Cloud growled in frustration and hit the table, "Fine I won't drink!"

The brunet smiled devilishly, "Then what are we waiting for?"


	10. Chapter 10: Crimson Red Passion

A/N: Thank you all who have read and followed so far and for any other new readers thank you for reading. I'm sorry for how long this took for me to update.  
Please Enjoy :)

* * *

Stay With Me

Chapter 10: Crimson Red Passion

Emerald green eyes flashed with fury, the focus of release for his frustrations were being laid to a poor pan. The source though was not the dishes but a certain blonde.

He met the said blonde after his classes at their usual meeting place, the skate park. The lengthy crimson haired man had been lying along the top of the half pipe where he had been all day. Usually, he wouldn't have come to meet the blonde until about an hour before school let out but today Demyx had taken their car out to visit his 'friend' Zexion at his college.

It had taken his roommate about a month to work up the courage to visit the guy he had fallen for even though the two kept constant contact through email, letters, and even Skype every once in a while. Earlier Demyx wouldn't have even considered visiting him for he had vowed (to their bedroom ceiling at like three in the morning, for which the crimson haired man _had_ to make fun of him for) to stop loving Zexion before a visit so he wouldn't hurt their friendship with his feelings. But about a year after his late night vow, Demyx was having no luck with in falling out of love. Along with Axel's _gentle_ coaxing of 'Just give up, you can't stop loving someone by just _willing_ it away.' Though this initially only caused his roommate to cry it soon cause the dirty blonde to understand the words and listen to them.

So after making plans to meet with Zexion, Demyx left early this morning for the two hour ride to Zexion's college. And as Axel saw him off he had to tease the blonde once more before he left, so he added, "Oh, don't forget to give him a kiss for me too."

To Axel's pleasure, the dirty blonde's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Just kidding" Axel added, leaning through the window to kiss the blonde on the cheek, "Call me if you're not coming home tonight~"

"Axel, please!"

"Hey, you never know~"

With that, the blonde promised to call, after a bit more teasing of course. He drove off leaving the crimson haired man with little to nothing to do. But not long after that had he received a txt from a different blonde whom wanted to meet him after class, at the 'usual place', knowing the petit blonde's secretive nature with their meetings, he needed to be blunt with and responded, "You mean the skate park?!"

After about five minutes he finally received a response, "...yeah."

And so, at about 10am Axel went to the skate park and napped on the half pipe until about two in the afternoon, which was time he set his phone alarm to go off at, mostly so a certain blonde wouldn't catch him napping and call him a good-for-nothing-bum, or some other rude name.

Axel stretched as he sat up and looked out to the distance to where he would find the blonde coming in about an hour or so. But given that the blonde wouldn't be there any time soon he decided to check his phone. Axel noticed he had gotten a txt from Demyx, it read: "I made it! I told you I could handle the highway! :P"

Axel smirked and responded, "Oh yeah? How long did it take you to stop shaking?"

It wasn't long before he got his response of, "Shut up! You can't write a mean response 2 hrs after a txt! Ha! Took you that long to think of one huh?"

The crimson haired one couldn't help but laugh to himself as he responded simply, "I was sleeping."

"Who are you texting?" A familiar voice asked.

Axel looked down to the teen he had been waiting for, "Roxas, what-"  
Axel looked back to his own phone to find it was indeed much too early for the blond to have been let out of school, "Did you skip?"

The short blonde looked off to the side, seemingly bothered, "No, just my last class."

"You ok?" Axel asked, concerned. He jumped down from the half pipe to the ground before Roxas. The blonde took the crimson haired man's phone right from his hand and began to look through it.

"Hey..." Axel called after the blonde, a little confused, "Roxi, that's miine~"

"Yeah, I know." he said with a bit of a tone before turning back to the crimson hair one, "You're always texting Demyx."

"Yeeaah, he sort of lives with me _and _currently has our car. What's wrong with that?"

"Are you sleeping with him?" Roxas asked, point blank.

Axel blinked, not missing a beat, "Yeah, we only have one bed."

"Axel! You know that's not what I meant!"

"Oh~? What did you mean?" he asked, leaning to the side to try and get a better glance at Roxas' face, who turned away.

Roxas spun back to face him, "Are you having sex with him?!"

Axel just smirked at him, "Is someone jealous of my widdle friend?"

"Stop playing games! Why do you toy with me...I thought you-"

"Loved you?"

Roxas looked up. Axel in turn, bent over, only a few inches away from Roxas' face, "I do love you. Very, very much, Roxi. I always have. I always will."

"But...then why..."

"Enough, c'mon." Alex said, taking his phone back from Roxas and leaning behind the half pipe to pull out two skate boards, "Let's board some and grab a bite to eat. I need to get back to the bar in a few hours to open up."

"Someone sent me this today..." Roxas held out his phone for Axel to see the screen which held an image of him from this morning, kissing Dem's cheek, but from the angle it appeared to be a full kiss.

Axel took the phone from Roxas to look closer while asking, "Who sent this to you?"

"I don't know the number... why were you kissing him?"

"It was a kiss to the _cheek_!"

"That's still a kiss!"

"Roxas!" Axel ran a hand down his own face to try and calm himself, "Look, he's my friend-"

"Who you kiss?" he responded, raising his brows in inquiry, but his eyes still shown bright with irritation.

"Well- wait you're taking this the wrong way! And you _know_ I screw around with him like that."

"Screw around?"

"No! Stop messing with my words!"

"Yeah, I know how you are Axel. But I don't see how you can say you like me and always get to go kiss another guy."

"No! Look. One: I don't _like_ you, I _love_ you. And two: you don't want to get close to me, so that's why I don't kiss you-"

"Which makes it alright for you to kiss someone else?"

"What the fuck! Roxas, It. Was. A. Joke. You know how I am! ...or...at least I _thought _you did..."

"Humph, yeah I know how you are..." the blonde mumbled under his breath as he took blue skateboard with the water design on it, which Roxas knew was Demyx's. Axel always brought his own with the flame design and Dem's as a spare for if Roxas didn't have his own at the time.

Axel also took hold of the blue board, mostly to get the blonde's attention, and it worked for blue eyes shot up to his own emerald ones, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're some twenty something who runs a bar, has a booty-call at home, goes out to party when given the chance, who tell some high school boy he loves him just to-"

"Just to what, Roxas?" Axel had Roxas' wrist now, his emerald eyes fuming, "Just to what? To fuck you? You _really_ think that low of me? After how long we've been friends? After-everything?!"

Shock resonated in the blonde's face, perhaps a little regret, but it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared and was replace with anger as he roughly pulled this hand away and with it the board came but he was moving so quickly he accidently hit Axel in the jaw with the board. Axel gowned grasping at his jaw in pain.

Shocked, Roxas looked dumbfounded from Axel to the sea blue board before turning to anger and grasped it on one end with both hands and smashed it hard off the half pipe, snapping the offending board in half. Breathing heavily, Roxas examined his work on the ground, something inside of him pleased with it.

"Roxas..."

The blonde turned to find the crimson haired man whom was still holding his jaw, but looked to the board on the ground with a dumbfounded expression before looking back to the blonde and gesturing with both hands to the board on the broken board, "What the fuck, Roxas!"

"Shut up! This is your fault for being so careless with other people's feelings!" With that the blonde took off in a sprint away from Axel. Who in turned cried out in frustration as he punched the half pipe.

Now he was home with one over priced sea blue board broken beyond repair, one phone of which he had thrown across the room and fell into a few pieces, but was probably not broken, and left with a fury inside of him the grimmest of dishes could not seem to vanquish as he took the brillo pad to one particularly dirty pan.

_"Who tells some high school boy he loves him just to-"_

Before the crimson haired man had realized it the pan had slipped from his fingers, and by slip, he flung it across the room into the plate rack knocking stacks of plates to the floor.

Luckily they were tough plastic.

Axel cursed and punched the wall.

"Axel." a chocked voice cried out to him.

Axel turned, surprised by a voice outside of his own in the kitchen. It was Demyx. He was soaking wet and had red eyes from crying, he knew this because the dirty blonde was _still_ crying.

Axel could only blink initially, confused to see his friend there. Wondering why he hadn't known sooner he was coming home. But then one glace at his partially shattered phone on the ground was explanation enough.

He took a breath trying to calm himself, calm his fury, so he could focus on his friend.

_Speak!_ He commanded himself, but before he even had the chance to he was already arms full of dirty blonde, sobbing into his chest.

It seemed the crying blonde was enough to calm his nerves, at least for the time being. He held the blonde in a comforting embrace before lifting the others head, "Dem, what happened? What's wrong?"

"H-he he...he already has someone!" the blonde wailed against his chest.

The crimson haired man had to pause for a moment while the blonde gripped onto him tightly as he sobbed.

"Wait...what do you mean he has someone? Zexion has a girlfriend?"

"N-no w-worse."

"What could be worse?" Axel was beginning to get more confused, especially since the majority of his mind was busy trying to figure out his own day.

"He...he has...a-a...a boyfriend a-a-and he didn't even have the c-courage t-t-to tell meee!" he began to sob louder.

Axel grasped Demyx by the arms and pulled him back to force his friend to look him in the eyes, "Dem what do you mean? If he didn't tell you he had a boyfriend how do you know he does? Are you sure you didn't just misunderstand something?"

"N-no h-he told m-me."

"Who told you? Wait—just tell me what happened exactly."

When Dem seemed to recover enough Axel released the other's arms and allowed Demyx to wipe his eyes and gather his composure. He saw the blonde take a breath as he glanced up to Axel before looking across the kitchen floor as he finally began to speak, "I was out with Zexion for most of the day and everything was fine... Then later we went to his dorm and his roommate was home. I didn't think much of it them because I mean everyone has a roommate at college, so what would it matter? Well when we were done in the room and getting ready to go, the guy asked Zexion where he was going. Zexion told him we were going out to eat and a look crossed the guy's face that I couldn't read..." Demyx paused to rub his own arms in a self comforting motion, "Zexion then looked to me to ask if I minded if his friend came with us. I said sure because I really didn't mind. I didn't...but then when we were at the restaurant..."

The memory flooded back to Demyx as it had done on the way home, over and over.

_Zexion excused himself from the table and moved to head off into the bathroom. The dirty blonde couldn't help but watch the other go, thinking how much more handsome he had become in their time apart. He allowed himself a moment to feel his chest tighten in the painful affection he felt for the other man, before turning back to the other man at the table to continue to engage him in conversation and perhaps learn more about his friend he had been apart from for so long. Maybe he'll hear how much the other missed him, he thought feeling a little foolish and giddy at the same time by the thought. _

_The other man was much different than he and Zexion, but that was only Demyx's option. The man was about their height but was much bulkier than them. The guy was pretty built in comparison to their own lithe figures. Then he also seemed to have a strange fascination for flowers which he seemed to grow in their dorm room and have many photos of them posted on the walls of his side of the room. But then the by far strangest thing about him was his shoulder length __**pink**__ hair. The man even smelt pleasantly of flowers which was just as strange to Demyx. _

_But the dirty blonde tried to shake off these differences as he turned back to the man called Marluxia. But as he looked to the other man he noticed the carefree smile on his face a moment ago when Zexion was at the table, had vanished and was replaced by a look somewhere between skepticism and a glare._

_The dirty blonde stiffened at the heavy look, unsure what he had done to deserve it. But before he had a chance to ask, the other man spoke first, "So...you're in love with Zexion, aren't you?"_

_The dirty blonde froze and wondered how the other could have found out but then he realized he had been watching Zexion endearingly ever since he had gotten here. It was hard not to, he hadn't seen the boy of his affections in over a year now. He's lucky he could keep his hands to himself. Meekly, the dirty blonde met the blue eyes examining him._

"_Don't try to hide it, it's painfully obvious."_

_Unsure of what to do or say, the dirty blonde simply bit his own lip._

"_Well...I should let you know then. He's off the market. I guess he hasn't told you?"_

"_Off the...market. What do you mean?" Confusion was lit inside of the lithe boy, and he looked the other man straight in the eye, waiting._

_The other smirked, "He hasnt told you? Cruel of him to let you go on like this but I suppose it would be better off if he said it himself but honestly," he mildly struck the table between them with a closed fist, "I'm tired of watching you prance behind him like some love sick school girl."_

_Demyx flushed, unsure of where this conversation was going. Maybe Zexion was dating his sister or friend?_

_...He's been seeing someone? Why didn't he say anything..._

"_Look," The man spoke and Demyx looked up, still clouded by his own hurting thoughts. The man continued, "Zexion and me. We've been dating for about a month now. I'd appreciate it if you would lay off."_

"_You..."_

_The man raised an eyebrow, still smirking, while Demyx tried to form thoughts, let alone words._

"_You...and Zexi?"_

"_Yes."_

"_He's..."_

"_Been with another man? Yes."_

_Demyx flushed a deep red, "That's not what I was going to ask!" _

_He rose from his seat, furious, embarrassed, confused, and hurt. _

"_Look, I'm not trying to hurt you. But you don't have a chance with him. He doesn't even know how you feel. He's says you're like a baby brother to him. And that's all he's ever thought of you."_

_Demyx could not recall what the other man's expression looked like, mostly because his eyes were being blinded by his tears. He could not think of what to do. Stay? Go?_

"_Demyx."_

_He looked up and saw the blurred figure of Zxion before him. And without thought, without warning, Demyx turned and bolted out of the restaurant, into the rain, and into a city he did not know._

_He took a cab back to the campus after running a good few blocks away and realizing he was lost. Cost him an arm and a leg but he got back. Without looking back and with no other thoughts in his head he started the car and drove as far away and he could and quickly as he could without running the risk of being pulled over._

_As soon as he was off the campus he took out his cell phone and hit 1, and his phone speed-dialed Axel. The phone rang once, twice, and then—'We're sorry, there person you are trying to call is currently unavailable.'_

_He looked to the phone disbelievingly and hit the steering wheel with force before tossing the phone aside, frustrated, as tears ran free from his eyes and sobs escaped his throat. _

_Then the phone rang. He glanced to the passenger side floor to see the phone aglow. Quickly, he pulled over and turned on his directional and quickly moved to grab the phone, only to find the caller-ID read 'Zexion'. _

_Biting his lip, Demyx tossed the phone roughly back to the floor of the car and switch his directional, and forcefully merged his car and drove it home._

"Demxy!"

The dirty blonde flinched at grip on his arms and the familiar voice yelling out to him. He looked up to Axel but could not see him clearly. He was confused momentarily until he blinked and realized it was only more tears blocking his vision.

Axel gripped his arms firmly, "Dem. Tell me what happened at the restaurant."

"H-his roommate he...he said that he and Zexion w-were...dating." he looked down and the let the tears fall.

"And what did Zexion say?"

"H-he wasn't there."

"What do you mean he wasnt there?" Axel asked, tilting his head, trying to see Demyx's face.

Dem lifted his head slightly, seemingly in thought, "He was in the bathroom when he told me."

"And you believed him?" The tone made Demyx realized that Axel thought he was being foolish.

"Yes."

"_Why_?" Axel asked exhaustedly.

"_Because_." Demyx halfheartedly mocked the crimson haired man.

"_Because_ what?"

"Because he will never love me!" Demyx cried out, breaking the hold Axel had on him.

The outburst leaving the crimson haired man gaping.

"What did it matter it the guy was telling the truth or not? What did it matter if Zexion was into men or women? What did it matter if Zexion was or was not currently attached? None of it matter because no matter what he wouldn't have been looking at me!"

Demyx leaned back against their fridge and punched his hand back against it, voice cracking, "He's never seen me that way, Axel. We both know that."

He said the last part looking the other man in the eyes. Turquoise eyes so sad, so desperate for something to hold onto, staring straight into the other's emerald eyes making them feel powerless.

Demyx turned his face away, closing those pained eyes tightly allowing more tears to fall, "We've always been friends. Nothing more. He's never even notice the way I look at him..."

Turquoise eyes again turned onto Axel, "Maybe it's for the best. All of this. It gives me a reason to open my eyes. Open them and see that there was nothing there, nothing but a pathetic romantic dream, that I always knew, but couldn't admit, would never come true."

"_One: I don't __like__ you, I __love__ you. And two: __**you don't want to get close to me**__, so that's why I don't kiss you"_

Axel looked to the floor as the parallels of Demyx's unrequited love began to match his own more and more.

Roxas would never let him kiss him, embrace him, or even hold his hand. Though he accepted their friendship and accepted Axel's feelings that's as far as it ever went. At times Roxas would appear jealous of Demyx or some other person he might feel inclined to flirt with, which gave Axel hope but...maybe it wasn't the type of jealousy he was hoping for...maybe he really was just Roxas' best friend...maybe that wouldn't change but—

He saw movement from the corner of his eyes and looked up to see Demyx moving away from the fridge towards the kitchen door.

"Dem?"

"Demyx looked to him and smiled, eyes full of tears, "I'm just...going upstairs. You can handle the bar ri—"

Axel was angry again. No...perhaps more frustrated, and he didn't want to be, he wanted to be able to comfort Demyx. He wanted to hold him and tell him things would get better, like he always had. But he also wanted someone to accept his affection, he wanted...

Well maybe that was why he had pinned Demyx against the fridge and began to kiss him. Why he was pressing his body closer to his, trying to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. Maybe thta was why he was so disappointed when it ended, with Demyx's hand pressing him back.

He looked down to his friend, breathing heavily, while his friend panted glowing the brightest shade of red he had ever seen besides the time Dem had accidently ate a hot pepper.

"Axel...why..."

"Heh, too much huh? Sorry, I uh..." What could he say? How could he explain himself? How could he have know kissing Dem would feel so...amazing. He wanted to do it again. He wanted more of the dirty blonde but...his friend didn't want it. He could feel the sad smile growing on his own face. No one ever wanted him. He turned from Dem, "Look...let's get you dried off. You're going to get a cold."

Axel moved to lead the way out of the kitchen, when he was grabbed around the wrist. He looked back to find Dem still blushed and looking to the ground. His heart began to increase in rate at the touch, at the others warmth. Slowly, those turquoise eyes rose to meet emerald. Axel could feel his heart straining with every beat, as he waited for what the dirty blonde was going to say. Axel wanted to be close to him, desperately.

The dirty blonde pulled himself into Axel's arms, keeping his eyes locked with the other's, and wrapped his arms behind Axel's neck, pulling the crimson one down to meet his lips.

And the passion Axel had been holding back, flooded out of him.

-oOo-

"I don't know, Cloud. They don't look open." The brunet spoke from the blonde's side. The blonde whom was currently looking through the large plate glass window.

"Well it is certainly empty but the lights are on. Why do you think it's closed?"

The brunet tapped on the blonde's shoulder until the blonde looked to him. Leon pointed to the door, "The sign is still on 'close'. That's why."

Cloud examined the sign for about half a minute before rising and trying the door, it opened. The blonde shrugged and made his way in, "They probably just forgot to switch it."

"I don't know, Cloud. This seems like a bad idea...They could be in the middle of something."

"Like what?" Cloud asked looking to the other, who only shrugged awkwardly. Cloud smiled, "They aren't a couple, even if they act like it."

Cloud spoke assuring as he made his way into the bar. Leon followed behind but noticed the familiar chime was not heard as he entered. He looked up by the door and saw no bell, but looking to the floor noticed it had fallen. The brunet bent to pick up the bell, it wasn't damaged must of just fallen. He stood, bell in hand and looked to find the blonde standing dumbly by the kitchen door he had slightly ajar.

The brunet set the bell on the bar counter and moved beside the blonde to see what he was looking at so dumbfounded. Leon had to blink initially to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but no matter how many times he blinked the image wouldn't change. Axel and Demyx were kissing passionately, running their hands up and down one another. It took only a moment for the brunet to realize this was a private moment and they should leave. He moved aside and away from the kitchen.

But the blonde could not look away. He was waiting for the two to separate and point at him winking "Got cha!" But it didn't happen. This wasn't a joke but with how many years he's know the two... it was just...surreal.

However that was not the only reason the blonde could not look away. Watching the two embrace, touch, kiss...it awakened a need within himself he had not satisfied...in too long. He began to blush watching the two as he imagined he and Leon in a similar embrace. He hated to admit it to himself but he was very attracted to the brunet and wanted this from him...and so much more.

Then a hand touched his shoulder. He almost yelled but a finger was pressed to his lips and he looked up to see the brunet. Leon caught the door Cloud had released and allowed it to silently shut, and then looked to Cloud whispering, "We should go."

The blonde in shock, bright red, heart racing, could only nod silently, as the brunet lead him out of the building, locking the bar behind him. Allowing the two their privacy.

* * *

_If love was meant to be_  
_It should just be,_  
_Or so we hoped it would be..._

_If it was not to be_  
_It should vanish in the wind,_  
_Leaving our hearts unscathed._

_Yet it does not,_

_We are punished for having a heart._  
_A heart we cannot control,_  
_That loves simply for the reason to love,_  
_Regardless of what the keeper of the heart wants,_  
_Nor the one whom is loved desires._

-oOo-

Demyx nibbled at the end of his pencil as he reread his words to himself. But then a hand came out of nowhere taking the others notebook in his hands, reading his words.

The dirty blonde turned a bright red, "Axel..."

"Hm?" came the response as the crimson haired man read the words printed in perfect penmanship onto the cheap notebook paper. He finished and looked to the dirty blonde, "It's beautiful, Dem."

"_You're so beautiful..."_

The blonde blushed a deeper red, remembering how that word had been used earlier, when they were both bare flesh and passion, lying on the very bed he was resting in now.

Demyx took the notebook out of his hands, and mumbled, still red, "Finish brushing your teeth..."

Axel popped his red toothbrush back into his mouth and just smirked and saluted him, "Resh, her!"

Dem rolled his eyes, smiling as he set the notebook down and rolled onto his side. Images of their time together would not stop running through his mind.

"Hey why don't you brush your teeth?" came a call form their bathroom.

"You know why!" The dirty blonde responded blushing.

"Aww my Demy-wemy sore?"

A pillow flying across the room that Axel could barely dodge was the response he received.

"You know I'd help you—"

"Axel, my teeth will be fine for one night! Shiva!"

Axel could only smile at the lithe figure in their bed, though he could only see his back, he knew how red the other must be. And then it was his turn to blush as he recalled the warmth the other had given him. The pleasure. It was amazing. He wanted to take him again and again right at that moment, but he knew the blonde must be tired, he had already taken him twice.

He spat in the sink and rinsed his toothbrush before setting it back in place. He moved out of the room toward his roommate and initially thought he was sleeping but then realized he was writing again in his notebook.

"Whatcha writin?"

He saw the figure in the bed freeze initially before shoving the notebook under the sheets, "Nothing! I uh—j-just scheduling for, um, you know...stuff..."

"Mm-hmm even though that's the notebook you use _only_ for you poetry and private thoughts?" he was leaning onto the bed now, getting ready for the moment.

"Personal schedules are sort of private..."

"Yeaaah, I don't think so—"

"No Axel!"

In one quick motion the Crimson haired man had snatched the notebook out of the others grasp and stood up, keeping the other from grabbing it back.

"Axel, pleeaase!"

"Oh, c'mon, I always read your poetry! What's so different..." As Axel read the first line, he felt there was a difference, it read, _Crimson Red Passion_.

_Crimson Red Passion_

_A fire_  
_crawling up my body_  
_embracing me_  
_engulfing me_

_Filling me  
to the brink  
with more pleasure that I could have ever imagined_

_Pleasure I never knew I needed  
Love I never thought I could feel  
Embracing me in a way I had never been held_

_The flame kissed me  
since the first moment  
we had met  
and yet_

_Nothing could have prepared me  
for the fiery passion  
the crimson one  
enacted, in me_

_Nor the love  
that we shared  
could create  
such an enchantment_

Axel blushed a deep red. Was this about him? About...what had happened?  
He looked to his friend and found him fidgeting with his fingers, blushing a deep red, not looking up.

This was different than any other poem he had written, for he never read one about himself. Demyx never wrote them. None that he could ever find. And this...

This was the beginning of something. But of what he wasn't sure.

Axel set the notebook aside, and set on the bed beside Demyx and lifted the other's chin and kissed him sweetly.

The dirty blonde opened his turquoise eyes, searching Axel's own emerald ones, for an answer.

"I felt the same...It was amazing Demyx."

Demyx blushed more, about to look down again, but there other wouldn't let him. The crimson one nudges Demxy's face until he was able to kiss him. He pressed the other back down to the bed and decided to reenact the enchanting passion they both felt.

-oOo-

Cloud couldn't stop his heart from beating stronger every time he looked to the brunet with those thoughts raced through him again. Nor could he prevent his heart from skipping a beat every time their eyes met.

"Cloud?" the brunet asked from across the kitchen. The blonde hadn't moved from his spot by the counter since they've arrived home from _Fool's Gold_.

The brunet moved to the other, and the blonde turned away, he couldn't face the other with these thoughts. But the brunet grasped the others face and forced their eyes to meet. Though the brunet's eyes did not hold any passion, but concern.

"You're red...you must not be feeling well." Before the blonde could respond the brunet was already lifted the other bridal style into his arms.

"Hey! Why...I'm not a girl..." Cloud pouted and crossed his arms as the brunet carried him into the other room.

"Never said you were, Cloud." Was the cool response the other gave, though Cloud could see a small smile forming on the others mouth.

Leon set the blonde onto the bed and began removing his shoes and then his coat, before pulling the blankets back, "C'mon. Lay down. You need rest."

"I'm not sick." Mumbled Cloud, without moving.

"Then how do you explain you being so flushed, hm?" the brunet asked.

Cloud knew he couldn't answer him, and he also knew he couldn't sleep the way he was know. So he did the only thing he could think of to answer Leon and give his mind ease. Cloud sat straight on the bed, grasped the brunet's shirt, and pulled him down to meet the blonde's lips.

The blonde kissed him softly, hesitantly, yet grasped him tightly by the shirt.

The brunet did not move initially and the blonde had his eyes shut tightly, so he did not know what the others eyes must have read, but all he knew was the brunet gently touched his hair and slowly began to kiss him back.

* * *

Closing A/N: Let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
